


Neverland's Star

by KagehinaLollipop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, Angst, AsaNoya - Freeform, Humor, KageHina - Freeform, Kind of underage but not really, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Neverland, Neverland (Peter Pan), Peter Pan AU, Peter Pan References, brief mentions of: - Freeform, daisuga - Freeform, literally just a peter pan au with a twist man idk, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagehinaLollipop/pseuds/KagehinaLollipop
Summary: Hinata and his Lost Boys are the protectors of Neverland's Star.OR Hinata is a man trapped in a boy's body. And he can fly.OR Kagehina Peter Pan AU. With a twist.





	Neverland's Star

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there are typos in this. I have not yet had time to go back and review this work simply because of the length. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Originally posted on my Wattpad with the same name/username)

"Come on, boys!" Hinata said cheerily. The group of boys followed him, laughing. They sang merrily as they followed him, marching gracefully through the trees. Hinata lead them further and further, chanting along with them as they sang. Hinata giggled, sword chopping through some low hanging branches to get to their destination.

"Hinata," a boy from the back said, "how much further?"

"Not long, Kenma!" Hinata laughed, "Don't worry! You won't be disappointed!"

"Hmph," Kenma sighed, "Just let me know when we get there. I'm getting sick of looking at these trees."

"Don't be such a downer, Kenma!" Hinata said from in front of him. He continued to worm his way through the woods, gasping suddenly in delight when he saw the view in front of him. "We're here!" he announced and everyone stopped chanting to look up and ahead of their leader.

Hinata ran ahead, smiling. They were on top of waterfall, just on the edge. The water looked incredibly clear and it fell down the side of the cliff, water drifting off into the ocean. At the edge, there were mermaids bathing.

"Quiet now!" Hinata whispered softly, "Look."

They watched as the mermaids laughed, playing in the water. One of them was combing her fingers through her hair.

"Oh..." Another voice, Nishinoya, whispered from the back, "They're beautiful!"

"They really are..." another Lost Boy agreed. Hinata grinned at them.

"Not just that," he said, "but they're also just... really peaceful to look at, don't you think? That's what I like about them the most."

"I like the fact that they're half naked."

"Noya!"

Hinata shook his head, sighing loudly. A little too loudly. The mermaids turned around, gasping loudly when they saw small eyes peering at them. They scrambled to get back into the water.

"Oh, no!" Hinata called, "Please don't go!"

The mermaids snapped their fingers and turned back into normal fish, swimming away.

"Aw, man!"

"Darn it!"

Hinata sighed sadly. "Well, it was nice while it lasted," he said.

"That was a waste of time," Kenma stated, "we traveled all that way..."

"Come on now, cheer up!" Hinata said positively, "Come on, boys, lets go for a swim!" He quickly began to run towards the water, taking a big step off of a rock at the edge and jumping into the water. He immediately began to move downstream, laughing loudly.

When he got to the waterfall's edge, he was falling off the side, whooping loudly. He positioned himself into a cannonball, continuously falling. Hinata smiled and felt for his shirt pocket. He felt a small lump and dug inside, pulling out a small pixie.

"Sugawara!" Hinata yelled, "I need some pixie dust!"

Suga crossed his arms as Hinata held him in his fingers. He looked angry.

"Aw, I'm sorry for getting you wet!" Hinata apologized loudly, "I'll give you a nice, big berry if you sprinkle some dust on me, please!"

Sugawara pondered the thought as they fell closer and closer to death. He sighed, raising his hand. Hinata smiled and laughed, closing his eyes. Suga moved his hand in a motion toward Hinata, throwing dust at him. Hinata thanked him, tucking the pixie safely back into his pocket before turning upside down, clapping his palms together in a diving position. The water at the bottom approached rapidly, and before Hinata hit the bottom he leaned upward, chest barely grazing the water as he flew over the water's edge, smirking. 

He flew upward, whooping loudly into the air before tumbling backward a few times. Spinning around, he kicked off back up toward the top of the waterfall. When he got to the top, Hinata was smiling proudly.

"Me next!" the Lost Boys all said at once. Hinata laughed.

"Now, now!" Hinata teased, floating in the air and crossing his arms, "Everyone will get a turn!" He smiled at them and flew in a circle around them. They then began to take turns jumping off the waterfall and Hinata jumped down with each of them, allowing Sugawara to sprinkle the pixie dust on each of them. When each of them had been sprinkled in the dust, they began cheering loudly and flying high up in the air.

"Alright, boys!" Hinata called, "Time to go back to the hideout! Come on!"

Hinata did a loop in the air, flipping and twisting and he soared forward and up, until he was riding high above the trees. The Lost Boys followed obediently. They knew that their leader was always right, always showed them the right path. That's why they didn't hesitate to listen to him when he told them to do something.

As they flew back over the trees, they all whooped and cheered. The wind felt so good as it rushed past them, flowing through their hair. Hinata loved flying more than anything else in the world. It made him feel so free, like he could conquer anything.

Suddenly, Hinata felt a little tug on the chain around his neck. He looked down and saw Suga staring at him wearily.

"What's wrong, Sugawara? Am I flipping around too much?"

The small pixie nodded. Hinata scoffed, "You're a fairy who doesn't like flying? How strange!"

Suga huffed angrily, sticking out his tongue at him. He stuffed himself back in Hinata's pocket and Hinata gently patted over the lump, careful so that he didn't crush Suga's wings.

They were flying happily, nearly back at their hideout when they heard a giant "whoosh" from their right.

"Look out!" Noya called just as a cannonball grazed Hinata's ear. He came to a halt in the air, staring out towards the ocean surrounding their precious island.

They heard a giant "boom" and everyone began to shout, flailing around horribly in the air. Hinata squinted his eyes, lifting his hand to block the sun out. He scowled as he saw the silhouette of a giant ship.

"What's happening?!" Yamaguchi called from the back, a taller and skinnier Lost Boy. "Why are they firing at us?"

"Oh no..." Noya cried, shrinking back behind his leader, "Is... is that--"

"Captain Kageyama," Hinata replied through gritted teeth. Another loud sound emerged from the ship and the Lost Boys wailed as they dodged another cannonball. Hinata called to them, "Alright, boys! You know what to do! Follow me!"

Hinata dove towards the ship, shouting out as he charged. The Lost Boys followed wearily, charging along with their leader. The ship grew bigger and bigger as they approached it, dodging three more cannonballs. 

"Watch your heads!" Hinata screamed behind him. The Boys twisted around in the air, some of them cutting it close. Hinata drove onward until he was directly above the ship. At the very head of the ship and standing on a platform in front of the wheel was where he stood.

A tall, arrogant looking boy who looked a little older than Hinata stood. He was wearing a giant black button-up coat with white cuffs and long baggy pants that were tucked into his polished black boots. On top of his head was a dark hat with a long, red feather poking out one of the sides. His face held a mean look, squinting up at Hinata. He grabbed at his hip, pulling out a long sword and prepared to fight.

"You've meddled with us for too long, Captain!" Hinata shouted down at him and the boy barked out a laugh.

"Lucky for you, I'm about to end your pain and suffering!" Captain Kageyama called back, aiming his sword at the boy that was floating up above him. The Lost Boys were circling around the top of the ship, taunting some of the crew members that were on board.

"Men!" the Captain called, "Ready your arms for fire!"

"Boys!" the small leader called, "Prepare to fight!"

The two glared at each other before each of them turned to face their own gang, telling them something along the lines of, "You all take care of the others in the group... I'LL handle him!" And after that they all screamed as they dove toward one another. 

The Lost Boys taunted the crew as they attempted to lift them in the air and overboard. The crew members swung their swords about, attempting to pierce some of the skin of the Boys. Meanwhile, Hinata gently took Suga from his pocket and allowed him to fly free in the air, away from the battle. Before he charged for Kageyama, Hinata swooped down and began circling rapidly around one of the crew members, dizzying him. While he was disoriented, Hinata grasped the handle of his sword and flew upwards, out of reach. 

He landed a few feet away from the Captain and both of them aimed their swords toward each other.

"So," Hinata gritted out, "We meet again, Captain."

"Indeed," Kageyama smirked, "And this time, I won't let you escape until you've told me everything I want to hear!"

Hinata growled aggressively, "I'll never tell you where it's at!"

"Oh really?" Kageyama barked, laughing, "We'll see about that!" He charged toward Hinata, who flew out of reach at the last second.

"I see you're still harboring that pixie!" Kageyama exclaimed, "I'll take that pixie, too... just like I'm going to take you!" He jumped up and swung at Hinata, missing. Hinata fell back down onto the ship, charging for Kageyama. He raised his sword just as Kageyama held his up and their blades clanked together loudly. They continuously tried to get the better edge on each other but they were too evenly matched. 

It was as though they were battling against each other. Hinata threw a kick at Kageyama's long legs but the other jump in time to dodge the kick. Hinata did a flip backwards when Kageyama swung too closely to his face.

"You won't defeat me!" the Captain shouted, "I guarantee it!"

"One of us is going to have to lose!" Hinata said back, "And it's not going to be me!"

Kageyama growled and hurled his sword forward, taking a fast swing. His blade cut across Hinata's left shoulder, grazing the smaller boy, who screamed out. Kageyama laughed wickedly and drove himself closer to Hinata, who stumbled backward. Kageyama took swing after swing and Hinata just barely managed to evade every one. He found himself hitting the side of the ship, dangerously close to going overboard.

Hinata clenched his teeth as Kageyama slapped the sword from his hand. He held his blade high up against Hinata's throat.

"Now," Kageyama smirked, "You're going to tell me everything I need to know, pest, if you want to escape here with your life!"

Hinata's eyes glanced to his pack, who were all fighting vigorously. His eyes darted back to the Captain.

"I..." he said quietly, "will never tell you where the Star is." 

At that moment, Nishinoya hurdled himself at Kageyama, who screamed out as he was thrown overboard. Hinata managed to bend backward under Kageyama's blade and was left floating over the side of the ship, directly above where Kageyama was now rolling over in the water, growling up at the small, orange-haired leader.

"Boys!" Hinata called, "Let's move!" the gang began to circle their leader, ready to fly back to their hideaway. Before they left, Hinata stared down eerily at the captain, who was looking at them from the water with anger and disgust. He smiled wickedly and called, "Face it, Captain. You'll never be able to locate the Star!" he cackled, "So you might as well enjoy your forever in Neverland!"

Hinata swirled in a circle above him, gesturing toward his pack. Hinata and the Lost Boys began to fly to their hideout, dipping low into the trees so the pirates wouldn't be able to follow them.

Kageyama cursed, shouting after them with anger, "I'll find you, wretched Lost Boys, even if it is the last thing I'll do!"

***

Hinata slowly began to land, feeling the pixie dust begin to finally wear off. The rest of the boys landed beside their leader, cheering at their victory. Hinata skipped over to a giant tree, lifting up a bunch of leaves to reveal a small hole in the bottom of the tree. The Lost Boys slid down it one by one until the only one that remained outside was Hinata, and he slid down along with the rest of them.

Their hideout was a little cramped. There were bunk beds of three or four along either wall and a small hole towards the back where Hinata slept. Right next to his bunk was a small hole in the wall that made a perfect place for Suga to stretch out. Sugawara had been following after the small group and he immediately collapsed in his homey hole when they all entered. Hinata was watching as his pack were all dancing around in circles, cheering loudly.

"Alright, gang!" Hinata called, and then he whistled with his fingers loudly. The boys stopped, all watching eagerly. "Sit!" Hinata shouted and the boys all sat in a circle, watching their fearsome leader.

"Although it's a good thing we managed to defeat Captain Kageyama and his goons today, we still have a long ways to go before we manage to keep him out of our territory for good! We need to train more if we want to really destroy him and his ship.

"Therefore, we will be waking up even earlier for the rest of the month until we know we are completely prepared!"

The Boys all groaned and Hinata shushed them.

"We can't play around anymore, boys," Hinata said, "We barely escaped that ship today and I would be devastated if one of you had been kidnapped. I promise I'll continue to do my best to protect all of you."

"....ter."

Hinata's head snapped in Kenma's direction. Irritably, he asked, "What was that?"

"I said," Kenma announced, "that we all know what that captain is really after."

"That's right," Hinata agreed, "He's after the Star and--"

"Not just the Star," Kenma grouched out, "But the thing that activates the Star."

Hinata reached a hand up to feel the chain and pendant around his neck. His confidence faltered a little before he shook his head and said back,

"This... is useless to him unless he has the Star. You and I both know that, Kenma."

Kenma huffed, "Look, if we are going to point of the obvious, then the obvious thing is that you are putting us in danger!"

He was right, but Hinata didn't want to admit it. "I'm protecting you all!" he argued back, "I'm protecting you all by--"

"You say you know where the Star is," Kenma retorted, "Yet you haven't bothered to take any of us to it!"

The Lost Boys began to murmur around him and Hinata turned white. He quickly responded, "Look, it's true that I know where the Star is... but... but I don't know how to activate it."

"You put it in the pendant!" Kenma snapped and Hinata shook his head,

"No... it's more than that," he said slowly, "I can't explain it, but there's more than just cramming it into my necklace."

Kenma looked away and the Lost Boys looked between them awkwardly.

"I know... things seem bad right now," Hinata said softly, "But I promise, I'm working my hardest to figure out how to activate the Star. You all know that," he drew in a breath, "I... I know you want to go home. I'm trying my best."

"Trying your best...." Kenma repeated back quietly, "I... just want... to see my family again."

"I know," Hinata replied, "You'll be back with them soon. I swear it to each of you." 

Kenma muttered something under his breath and Hinata grew a little irritated with him. "What was that?" he snapped.

"I... just don't understand you, Hinata."

Kenma got up, walked over to his bunk, and curled up on it, facing away from them all. The others looked up at Hinata, frowning sadly. Each of them, one by one, each went to their beds. When there was one person sitting sadly in front of him, he looked to Hinata with sad eyes. Slowly, he stood up.

"Even you, Nishinoya?" Hinata whispered quietly. Noya closed his eyes, sighed, and went to his bunk, joining the others.

Hinata blinked a few times, taking a deep breath before walking over to his own bed. Suga peered out of his small hole, looking down at Hinata. Hinata smiled a small smile at him before shutting his curtain and rolling over in his bed.

More than anything, Hinata wanted his friends to return to their homes. However, at the same time, he didn't want them to leave him. He didn't know what would happen if he returned with them since he had no memories before he'd arrived there. Would he return to a family he couldn't remember, too? Or would the Star reject him and leave him in Neverland while his friends were able to return to their land?

Hinata was too afraid of being alone. His only friends in Neverland and in any other world didn't want to be with him. He loved his friends... but how could they make him feel this way?

Hinata sniffed a little, squeezing his eyes shut tight. He rolled over again, fighting staying awake and allowing himself to drift away into endless dreams... dreams where he saw the Star. Only the Star didn't look like the object he imagined when he was awake. In reality, he imagined the Star looking exactly like that; a star shaped object to fit in the piece in his pendant. 

But when he awoke the next morning, Hinata would not remember his dream that haunted him that night.

***

Captain Kageyama was currently wringing out his hat and turning over his boots to release an seawater. The scowl on his face was even darker than any of his band of pirates had ever seen before.

"Sir--"

"Did I tell you to speak?" Kageyama snapped, putting his soggy hat on his head. "All of you, get back to work!" His eyes quickly turn to his first mate, who couldn't help but retort a little at the look on his Captain's face.

"Asahi!" Kageyama growled, "Hurry up and bring me a bottle from my cabin!"

Asahi nodded, running off quickly. He was much taller than Kageyama looked a little scarier, but anybody who knew them knew that Asahi was a lot more gentle than Kageyama. In fact, none of them had ever seen Asahi give a mean look.

"I'm so sick of this..." Kageyama heard one of his pirates mutter and he quickly barked at him.

"What was that?" Kageyama snapped. The pirate, who was still taller than Kageyama, looked at him with boredom.

"It's obvious that we aren't going to beat them as long as they have that little pixie," the pirate said, "Shouldn't we be going after Sugawara and not that boy's pendant?"

Kageyama looked at him with rage. "I know what I'm doing," he said and the boy snickered. The Captain looked at him once again. "Do you wish to be thrown overboard?"

The taller pirate sighed, "No, sir." He looked away, "I want to go home as much as the rest of you... but that won't happen if Hinata finds the Star first."

"That's obvious, Tsukishima," Kageyama said back to him sarcastically. Tsuki looked at him, squinting his eyes. The taller of the two made his way closer to his Captain, but stopped when Asahi returned from Kageyama's cabin. The Captain quickly took the bottle and downed the liquid inside in three gulps, instructing Asahi to bring him a sheet of parchment and a pen with ink.

"I've got a plan," Kageyama told him as well as the other pirate's who had stopped to watch them, "Gather around, men," he said, and began to draw out a map of the fiery jungle called Neverland.

***

"Come on, boys!" Hinata barked vigorously, "You can do it! Put your backs into it!"

"Hinata," Yamaguchi groaned from the very back of the crowd, "We've been training non stop for two weeks. Captain Kageyama and his crew haven't even attacked us since then and--"

"He's planning something," Hinata interrupted, "I just know it. For now, we should focus on staying by the hideout and not making ourselves known," Hinata's eyes flickered over to where Suga had been zipping around over them. "That includes no flying."

Sugawara angrily looked at them, ready to spread his dust over all of them.

"Suga," Hinata warned, "I mean it." The little pixie zapped over to Hinata quickly, shouting at him but with no sound coming out of his mouth. 

Hinata's temper had also grown stronger since he made the decision to suspend flying. He loved to fly more than anything but he, too, had been deprived from it since he didn't want his Lost Boys to be spotted by the evil Captain Kageyama. He had repeated this to Suga many times, but the pixie was still angry with him. Therefore, Hinata could hardly control himself when Suga threw pixie dust on him anyway and he exploded.

"I told you, no flying!" Hinata shouted at the top of his lungs. Suga recoiled a bit and Hinata continued, "You dumb pixie! You're making this so much harder than it needs to be! Do you want us to be spotted? Do you want one of us to be kidnapped? But I suppose you don't really even care about any of that, do you?"

Noya's voice softly spoke up from somewhere in the front of their training session, where everybody had lowered their sticks and were watching, to say, "Hinata--"

"No!" Hinata snapped, "I didn't tell any of you to stop! So get to training!" His face felt red hot with rage, something he hadn't experienced in a long time. Suga watched him resentful eyes before he poked out his tongue to the orange-haired boy and flew away aggressively into the trees. Hinata hardly acknowledged it and barked a few more orders at his Lost Boys.

"Wow..." Kenma chirped up, "Nice going, Hinata. You know we need Sugawara more than--"

"I know!" Hinata barked, then he quickly added softly, "I know..." He ran a hand through his hair. "Alright," he said, "everyone... that's enough training for the day."

He sighed loudly, heading back for the hideout. When he went inside, he quickly made his way over to his bed and sat down, resting his eyes. He had a headache from shouting at Suga. 

As soon as he thought about the pixie, his heart immediately swarmed with guilt. He had never shouted at any of his followers before, including Suga. Hinata looked at the small hole in the wall and wasn't surprised when he didn't seen his pixie friend there. He immediately missed him. It was true that without Sugawara they'd never survive against Kageyama and his pirates. Suga had saved them from numerous attacks with his pixie dust and Hinata knew that better than any of them.

Turning over in his bed, Hinata rubbed over his face. He could hear a few of his Lost Boys entering the hideout again but they didn't say anything. They tiptoed in the hideout to make sure the didn't disrupt their leader but Hinata heard them whispering anyway.

He knew they all resented him. He knew the things they talked about when he wasn't around. They all wanted for the same thing; to go home.

But it was so hard to let his friends go. He wanted them to be happy... but what about him? Where would he go? What if they found the Star and they weren't able to figure out how to return? What if the Star didn't work with his pendant? 

What if he was left behind?

Hinata sighed, closing his eyes. He was never so selfish that he would keep his friends from being happy, but he could tell that something was missing. He knew there was something he had to do to activate the Star... but what?

He reached a hand up to fiddle at the chain around his neck. Hinata's fingers circled the hole in the pendant. It was small, able to fit in the palm of his hand. The carving in the middle was the shape of Neverland's Star and he knew the tracing all too well. On the front was the carving, but on the back there was a single word etched into the pendant; 'Believe.' He had no idea what that had meant, but he knew it ought to have something to do with the Star. He had never taken the pendant off since he'd woken up in Neverland and he didn't plan to. It was much too valuable.

He never knew the answer to how he magically knew where the Star was at. It was just common knowledge to him. And he was the only one in Neverland that knew where it was hidden.

However, as long as he'd been there, Hinata had never actually seen the Star. He'd never even been to the place it was actually hidden in fear of accidentally activating the Star when none of his friends were nearby. But he knew exactly where to find it and he'd never shared the information with another soul.

Until that very same day.

He'd awoken from a small nap when Hinata heard a loud scream. Immediately jumping up, he sprinted out of the hideout. He scrambled for a moment, struggling to move out of the chute. At first, he could only see feet as he decided to stay hidden in the chute. But then he heard grunts and pairs of knees falling against the ground. 

Hinata recognized the shoes of his Lost Boys and their pants as each of them fell to the ground in turn. He gasped when he saw Yamaguchi fall over on his knees, arms tied behind his back. He heard an oddly familiar laugh and a recognizable pair of black boots as the person stepped closer to his follower.

"I know you're in there," a rough voice said, "Come out, come out wherever you are!" he teased.

Hinata's eyes widened and his throat closed dryly. How did the Captain find their hideout? They'd all been so good at hiding themselves. And since Hinata had not protected his Lost Boys, they were all currently being tormented by pirates.

Snapping his eyes shut, Hinata clutched at the pendant around his neck. A tear squeezed from his eye.

"Not coming out?" Kageyama growled, "Then I guess you won't mind if..." he trailed off and Hinata saw his boots shift. He barked an order at one of his men and one of his crew threw something at him. Kageyama purposefully missed what had been tossed to him, allowing the object to clatter to the ground. Hinata's heart dropped.

It was a small cage that harbored a familiar looking pixie inside.

Kageyama squatted down beside the cage and Hinata could see his hands. The Captain roughly opened it and quickly squeezed his fist around Sugawara. He chuckled slightly, thumbing over Suga's hair before gripping at his wings.

"I'm sure," Kageyama questioned, "That this pixie would look better if I just--" He stopped and began to tug at the pixie's wings. His intentions becoming clear, Hinata quickly toppled out of the hideout, screaming,

"Stop!"

The entire scene was now visible to him. His Lost Boys were each being held captive by Kageyama's crew and his fellow pixie friend was still squeezed tight in the Captain's fist. 

Kageyama smirked, rising to his feet at the sight of Hinata.

"There you are," Kageyama said lowly, "I was beginning to worry you weren't going to save your stupid friends."

"Let them go!" Hinata shouted, fists balling up beside him. His heart was hammering loudly in his chest. Kageyama picked up the cage and threw the pixie inside, locking it quickly.

"Non sense!" the taller of the two laughed, "I'm going to take them, all of them!" His eyes suddenly darkened, "And I'll take you, too--"

"I won't let you!" Hinata screamed, but their were pirate's that were backing up behind him. One of them had dark hair and tan skin with a snappy looking face.

"Grab him, Daichi," Kageyama commanded and Hinata backed away from him. 

"Stop!" he screamed, "Get away from me!" He was growing more fearful by the minute.

"No?" Kageyama smirked, "What's wrong? You don't like Daichi? Tut tut..." He quickly walked toward Hinata with cold eyes. However, Hinata could not back away without the pirate behind him grabbing at him, so Hinata shrank slightly. Kageyama reached out a hand, gripping Hinata's collar and pulling closer so that they were face-to-face. "I guess I'll just have to hold onto you myself."

Hinata spit at him, "You're horrible."

"Now, now... enough with the compliments," Kageyama barked out a laugh loudly, turning to look at the Lost Boys. Hinata clicked his tongue. Hinata's heart burned as he stared at his friends.

"What a shame..." Kageyama remarked, "That he promised all of you that he would protect you... but look at your leader now, boys!" Kageyama laughed, throwing Hinata at his feet. "Pathetic."

"Let them go!" Hinata shouted again, "Let them all go! They've done nothing!"

"Don't act like you care for them!" Kageyama growled, "Look at them... what've you done to them? They're all too exhausted to even fight back."

And it was true, to Hinata's horror. He hadn't realized that he'd worked them all so hard for the past few weeks that each of them were tiredly sore. Their eyes, Hinata suddenly realized, had bags under them and were bloodshot. His stomach pinged with guilt.

"I..." Hinata started but to no avail could he finish. His eyes burned as they began to swim with tears. Was there really no way out of this situation? Then he asked, "... How did you find us? How did you find Sugawara?"

"Oh, that's easy," Kageyama teased, "It wasn't that hard to find you after I'd heard all the shouting. Then I saw something flying in the air and I immediately knew what it was. It was this stupid little pixie. Why, my crew and I have been searching for you for weeks. How rude it was of you to continue hiding..."

"... What do you want from us?" Hinata cried, even though he already knew the answer. Kageyama chuckled lowly above him.

"You know what I want."

"If I tell you..." Hinata started, "If I... if I show you where it is... will you leave them alone?"

"Yes," Kageyama answered immediately, "If you take me to it, I'll let all of you free."

Hinata's eyes furrowed angrily as he looked up at the Captain, "Why should I do it if I don't know if you're lying or not?"

Kageyama smiled down at him evilly, leaning closer, "You don't have a choice." Rough fingers gripped at Hinata's neck as he pulled him upward. He used his other hand to turn him around and claw at his wrists, pulling each one behind his back. When the small, orange-haired boy was completely confined, Kageyama let him go. He could hear the taller of them both pull out his sword and jab it lightly at Hinata's back.

"Get moving," Kageyama growled and Hinata could not bear looking at his Lost Boys. Each of them gaped at him as he passed. He could hear them be picked up roughly by Kageyama's crew but there was nothing he could do to save him. There was only one way to set his Lost Boy's free.

"Hina--" Noya cried from behind him but one of the pirate's gagged him with a handkerchief. Hinata felt tears swim at his eyes but he didn't want his Lost Boys to see him cry. So he choked up his tears and continued walking, no longer fighting the hand that had now snaked around one of his wrists and squeezed tightly.

Kageyama was a lot taller than Hinata. His grip on him was uncomfortable and his boots made too much noise when he walked and Hinata truly hated him.

He knew what his Lost Boys were thinking. They were thinking that their fearsome leader would find an escape plan for them all and that in mere moments he would take action and save them. But Hinata was clueless as to what to do now. For the first time ever, Captain Kageyama had won.

Only he hadn't yet. They hadn't found the Star yet.

"You'd better not be leading us in the wrong direction!" Kageyama exclaimed, "Or who knows what might happen to one of your little friends..."

Hinata furrowed his eyebrows, "You can't die here."

"No," Kageyama smirked, "But that doesn't mean that I can't torture each of them until they go insane, until they only see me as their master... and they'll forget about their heroic leader, who couldn't even protect them..."

Hinata looked away, tears stinging his eyes again. It was all his fault. If he hadn't yelled at Suga, none of this would be happening. His Lost Boys would be napping soundly in their hideout and Kageyama would still be searching, lost in the jungle that Hinata knew better than anyone else. 

Speaking of Sugawara, he could hear the small pixie rattling from side to side in his cage that was being gripped tightly by Kageyama. His eyes took careful glances at the pixie, apologies clear in his eyes. But Suga would not look at him, instead trying to reach out of the cage and swipe at the Captain.

He continuously heard struggling behind him but Hinata could not turn around. Kageyama's grip tighten every time he jerked slightly left or right and the pain was growing more intense. His mind was swimming in thoughts as he tried to formulate a plan but he could not think of one where everyone made it out safely. They were nothing unless Suga was free and could sprinkle his pixie dust on them all. They were also without weapons and had no way of fighting back against the pirates. So Hinata waited impatiently, heart hammering at the thought of one of his Lost Boys being tormented.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't afraid. If Kageyama had the Star before he or any of his Lost Boys had it, there'd be no telling what might happen. To this day, none of them, not even Hinata, knew the answer to what would happen if one of them tried to leave using the Star. Hinata knew where it was, but his thoughts on how to use it were slim. He was hoping he would discover how to use the Star before trying it on the Lost Boys, not wanting to hurt them, but Hinata never figured it out. He'd never seen the Star with his own two eyes; no one had. But he knew that his pendant was the key.

Kageyama knew that, too, and he must've seen Hinata taking careful glances at it because of of no wear he released Hinata's wrist and grabbed at the pendant. Hinata gasped loudly and Kageyama yanked it over his head and held it in his hand.

"Give it back!" Hinata snapped. His confidence began to waver more and more as the key was taken from him.

"No way," Kageyama laughed, "This'll be much safer in my pocket... we wouldn't want the Star to activate while you're wearing it, would we?" He barked out a loud laugh again and placed it in his pocket. Hinata's eyes grew red and his heart hammered loudly with rage as he watched the Captain, his mortal enemy, in control of him. Hinata felt tears prickle his eyes once again.

It was a silent journey that took a lot of walking. Hinata felt dizzy without the chain around his neck to secure him. He felt like he had no power, like he was just a pawn in Kageyama's twisted game. He didn't know what would happen if Kageyama used the Star on him and his men and he didn't want to think of the possibilities, like maybe he and his Lost Boys would be lost in Neverland, doomed to remain there forever. 

Kageyama took careful glances down at Hinata every now and then. The teen continued to shoot him death glares, even when Hinata wasn't looking at him. In his mind, the Captain knew that Hinata must've been plotting something truly wicked, a dirty escape plan, and he kept his watch on the orange-haired boy stronger than ever before.

Even though he knew they were headed for the Star, his only escape, Kageyama was secretly frightened. Perhaps, since Hinata was the one who knew the Star's location and had its' pendant, he was the only one who could leave Neverland. But Kageyama let hope ring stronger than fear and he confidently told himself that, maybe, in mere hours he'd be back home.

As they continued to walk, they all heard a dim rushing of water that got louder as they continued to follow Hinata. It was intensely loud as the bounded through the trees, until suddenly there was no more road to walk. 

"A... river?" Kageyama shouted, "You've taken us to a river?"

The Lost Boys gasped, recognizing the place immediately. It was the river at the bottom of the waterfall where they had spied on the mermaids weeks before. It was the waterfall where they all had fun and played at.

"Well?" Kageyama growled, "Where is it?"

Hinata closed his eyes, "It's there," He pointed a finger to the waterfall, "There's an opening behind the waterfall."

"You mean all this time we've been flying right above--?!" Kenma shouted, but the pirate that was holding him, a tall, pale man with black, spiky hair and eyes like a cat, silenced him by placing a hook to his throat.

Kageyama squinted at the waterfall. There were gallons and gallons of water pouring over the rocks. No matter how closely you looked or from what angle you looked, no opening was visible.

"How do we get to it?" Kageyama asked and Hinata shot him a cold look.

"I don't know!" he growled through gritted teeth, "I've never been to the Star before."

Kageyama gave him a deadly look before he shoved Hinata at one of his pirates, who's hands coiled around his wrists. Kageyama walked a little closer to the waterfall and they all followed by force. Kageyama looked into it and peered all around it, but there were no ledges to assist them passed the waterfall and into the opening. He looked up and around.

"We... there has to be a way to plug up the waterfall," Kageyama finished and Hinata was actually a little surprised to know that the Captain had actually formulated a plan that wasn't entirely useless. "Men!" Kageyama shouted, "Take them up to the top. We're going to have to find a way to close up some of the water."

As they walked up the mountain to the top of the waterfall, Hinata's heart slowed its' beat. He wasn't calm but his thoughts were so crumbled and his heart was beating so fast that it seemed to be beating slow, or not even beating at all. He had no idea what to call his unfamiliar feelings.

A few of the pirates stayed back to make sure Hinata and the Lost Boys did not move from their positions. Captain Kageyama stood behind all of them so he'd be able to spot any funny business from any of them and he watched impatiently as his crew began to move boulders over the waterfall. It obviously took a lot of them to move just one because the rocks were extremely heavy, but that did not stop Kageyama from shouting at them at how slow they were.

"The faster you finish," Kageyama said aggressively, "the faster we can go home! Hurry up!"

Yamaguchi had managed to inch a little closer to Hinata, looking at his leader with sad eyes. "Hinata..." the freckled boy said, "You... have a plan right? We're going home, too, right?"

Hinata looked at him sadly, "Yamaguchi... I'm sorry this is happening. I... promised to protect all of you..."

"Hinata?" Yamaguchi cried, whispering so that the Captain wouldn't hear them, "I'm... we aren't stuck here, right? We'll go home, right? We'll escape Neverland?"

Hinata looked at him, leaning into him a little. "Don't be afraid, Yamaguchi," Hinata whispered softly, "Have no fear. Be brave. We'll figure this all out. I promise."

Yamaguchi looked away. "You... made a promise before, too... but--"

"Hey!" Captain Kageyama snapped, "What're you two talking about?" he walked over to them and used his boot to kick Hinata away from Yamaguchi. Suddenly, he leaned over closely to Hinata and threatened, "Don't you go getting ideas, Hinata... we both know what'll happen to your little pixie if you do!" he spat. Hinata spit at him and looked away.

Kageyama moved closer to his pirates, shouting another order. Hinata finally looked around at them all and none of the Lost Boys would meet his gaze. Suddenly he heard a loud cheer and a cackle from the Captain and he whipped his head to look at him.

"That should be good!" he shouted, "Go and move them all... we're going for the Star!" 

They were all roughly grabbed by the pirates and forced to their feet. Hinata hissed in disgust as Kageyama dragged him up to his feet and smirked evilly at him, yanking him along. He quickly skidded down the hill, dragging Hinata down with him. It was obvious that he couldn't wait to reach the Star. Hinata felt his stomach rumble in pure hatred.

When they reached the bottom, the waterfall was roughly half plugged, but they all knew it wouldn't stay that way for long. So they all hurriedly walked to the bottom of the cliff, peering around.

The wall where the waterfall had been pouring was complete muddy sludge. It was hard for them all to find their footing, especially when none of the Lost Boys had hands to grasp onto the wall. 

"Sir," Tsukishima said suddenly and Kageyama's eyes snapped to him angrily. "Perhaps," Tsuki continued, "it would be better if one of us stood guard outside with these boys... after all, he's the only one we really need." He finished by pointing to Hinata.

"Yes..." Kageyama agreed, a smile tugging onto his face, "Asahi!" he shouted and the tall, bearded first mate jumped a little.

"Sir!" Asahi shouted and Kageyama ordered, "Stand guard outside with these Lost Boys. The rest of us and this thing--" he gestured to Hinata, who hissed, "--are going in for the Star."

"S-Sir..." Asahi agreed sadly, and the pirates all threw the Lost Boys on the ground by the edge of the river. Kageyama tightened his grip on Hinata's arm and he motioned for his pirates to follow him. Asahi stayed back to guard the Lost Boys.

Kageyama carefully tiptoed as fast as he could against the sludge. Hinata kept losing his footing against the sludge and two of his pirates, along with Kageyama, had to hold him to help him move across the sludge.

"There..." Kageyama screamed furiously, "There's no opening!" He turned to Hinata, eyes red, "You little liar--"

"I'm not lying!" Hinata snapped back, "The... the water must have pushed sludge over the opening. But..." he looked around, concentrating. "The opening..." he stated, "It should be... there." He thrust his head in one direction. Kageyama scooted closer to it and began to pound at the sludge that was there. He attempted to use his sword and nearly tumbled backward in the process, but the sword only slipped through the mud and didn't pierce it.

"Damn..." Kageyama muttered and he began to thrust his fists against the opening. One of the pirates holding Hinata against the sludge carefully stepped around him and began punching through the sludge too. The two of them continued to pound and punch and scoop sludge out from where the opening was until finally they'd make a small hole in the wall.

Kageyama cackled loudly, rejoicing as he began to dig through the mud. It took the both of them a few moments before there was a gaping hole in the side of the cliff. Kageyama poked his head inside, looking around to see that it was pitch black. He pulled his head back out.

"A torch!" he screeched, "One of you grab some wood from one of those trees over there and bring it to me! And hurry up!" he ordered. He waited impatiently as one of his pirates ran passed the Lost Boys over to a tree, yanking of one of its' branches. Kageyama kept taking careful glances toward the top of the waterfall, hoping that the boulders didn't fall overboard and crush them.

When he successfully grabbed the wood and used a rock to spark a flame, Kageyama finally stepped inside, yanking Hinata in with him.

It was extremely dim. The torch harboring the flame did very little to help them see ahead. Once all of the pirates had clambered inside, Kageyama walked forward, grip loosening a little as he walked forward in anticipation and fear. The further they walked, the more the light revealed to them little shiny pieces in the walls.

"Diamonds!" One of the pirates shouted. There were thousands of pieces of diamonds sparking all around them, even until their feet. It would've truly been an enchanting sight if Hinata's worries were not currently on Kageyama about to find the Star.

As they walked, the path grew slightly more narrow. The diamonds poked out at them uncomfortably and the hole in the cave seemed to never want to end. But they didn't have to worry long, because all of them at once saw a small glow emerging from the darkness.

Kageyama picked up the pace, eyes only on the small, glowing light. He was barely gripping Hinata now as his eyes widened as they drew closer. His mouth opened a little and he was gasping loudly, coming closer to the one thing he wanted more in life.

As they reached the end, they were suddenly standing in a bright room. In the middle of the room as a perfectly circular pool of water that shone a bright blue color. The water lit up the whole room as they looked all around them. Thousands of little gems were stuck in the walls every which way they looked, and the pool's water was undisturbed. It was incredibly bright, yet dim in the room. Kageyama went to the wall and set down the torch against it, flame still burning bright. He had officially released Hinata at that moment.

"Wow..." Daichi said as he looked all around.

"It's incredible," another pirate said, one that Hinata still did not know the name of. He quickly learned, however, when Kageyama cleared his throat and said,

"Kuroo... keep watch on Hinata." Kuroo nodded but he hardly spared a glance at Hinata, more infatuated with the sight around him. Hinata had to agree. The view was simply stunning, more beautiful than anything he'd ever seen.

"The Star..." Kageyama breathed quietly, then his voice rose more by the second, "the Star... the Star! Where is it?" he snapped, glaring at Hinata. Hinata clicked his tongue, looking away.

"You... you'll let my friends go?" he questioned tenatively. Kageyama clicked his tongue. Hinata stared daggers at him. "Look closer, Captain," he spat.

Captain Kageyama hissed at him, looking around. His eyes looked all around the walls, examining each gem individually. At first, he wondered if one of them was shaped like the carving in Hinata's pendant, but there were too many of them to look through. So he stepped a little closer to the pool below him, peering inside.

It was an odd looking body of water. When he peered inside, he did not see a reflection coming from him or anywhere else in the cave. It was just... clear. And bright. Very bright.

Kageyama's eyes widened as he looked closer, getting on his hands and knees to peer closer into the pool, so bright that Kageyama couldn't believe he didn't notice it before. But then he saw it.

It was sitting in the very center of the pool at the very bottom. Glowing, Kageyama quickly realized that the object was the source of all the brightness in the room. It was a small artifact that didn't have a shape; it just looked like a small ball of white light. 

"It's at the bottom," Kageyama whispered, "the... Star..."

He reached his hand inside, half-expecting the water to burn him or chop his arm off. But it didn't. Instead, the water was extremely cold and it made him shiver instantly. But Kageyama didn't let that stop him. He gently waded further into the pool, arm reaching out for the Star as he disrupted the water. It took him a moment, hands fumbling and shaking violently from the icy cold water, but at last, at last, his hands grasped and closed around the small gem.

Slowly pulling it up and out of the water, Kageyama stood, half in the pool, and pulled the Star out, letting it rest in the palm of his hand. Hinata gasp as he saw the glow in Kageyama's eyes as he simply stared at its' beauty.

The Star pulsed a few times, blinking its' magnificently bright white glow for several pulses, before the Star's glow carefully dimmed enough so that Kageyama could observe the shape of the object. 

It was exactly that; a bright Star. It was still glowing, but it was nowhere near as bright as before and pretty soon the entire cave was lit up by only the torch again. Kageyama moved closer to the torch, also where Hinata was seated still tied up, and looked at it. It's shape was incredibly beautiful... and it also looked as though it would fit perfectly in Hinata's pendant.

Kageyama laughed loudly, pulling out the pendant.

"It's... mine," he whispered. Then he cackled again and screamed, "It's mine! It's finally mine! All mine!"

But the Captain's victory was extremely short lived. For at that moment, a scream emerged from somewhere by the cave's entrance.

"Wha--" Kageyama snapped but he was quickly silenced as a blade was held to his throat.

"Drop them," the voice said aggressively in the Captain's ears, "Drop them or we'll take you prisoner... and," the voice mocked, "we'll torment you until you go insane..."

"Kenma!" Hinata breathed happily. Kageyama growled, hands shaking. Kenma shouted in his ear again and Kageyama reluctantly dropped the pendant to the ground along with the Star.

"Noya, grab them!" Kenma ordered and Noya scrambled in front of the Captain to pick them up, squealing in delight. He turned to the Captain again, "Now here's what you're going to do... you're going to hand over Sugawara and you're to politely put your hands behind you so I can tie you up... you and your stupid band of pirates."

Kageyama spluttered, pulling the caged pixie out from inside of his jacket and tossing him harshly to Noya. He gently put his hands behind him and Yamguchi came around to tie his hands together before Kenma kicked him to the ground. 

The rest of the pirates were now dimly in view. They were all held with Captain Kageyama's fate, being held hostage by the rest of the Lost Boys. Kenma laughed down at the Captain, who was now tied up with rope beside Hinata.

"Oh... and Captain," Kenma teased, "Next time, be sure to keep your hostages with one of your followers who isn't afraid of hurting little boys like us..."

"Asahi," Kageyama cursed under his breath. He'd always known the first mate was always too soft.

Kenma took the Star and pendant from Nishinoya. He turned to the Lost Boys. "Boys!" he cheered, "Grab them and lead them all out of the cave... we're going to the hideout. And then," he looked down at the pendant and smiled, "We're going home!"

The Lost Boys cheered as one by one they led the pirates out of the cave. Kenma, Yamaguchi, and Noya were about to head out, too, when Hinata called,

"Wait!" he smiled, "Me too!"

The three Lost Boys looked at one another. Hinata's face immediately fell and his eyes widened. "Boys...?"

"Hinata..."

"I'm sorry, Hinata," Kenma said coldly, "But... you held us back for so long. We could've gone home years ago, but... but you never took us here. You never wanted us to leave."

"That's not--"

"Don't say it's not true!" Kenma hissed, "We all know the real reason you never took us to the Star... it's because you don't have a family! And you knew we'd abandon you after we returned home," he shook his head, "You should've trusted us more, Hinata. We never would have abandoned you. We would've owed our lives to you. But now..." he glanced down at the Star, "Now... we don't need you. We have the Star and we have the pendant. Everything we need to go home is here.

"You'll... only hold us back," Kenma finished, "You couldn't protect us before and you can't protect us now." Kenma looked away from his leader, shutting his eyes, "Goodbye, Hinata. Boys, let's go."

"Wait!" Hinata cried, "Wait! Kenma, please! That's not the reason I didn't bring you here! It's not!"

"It's too late, Hinata," Kenma said quietly, "You're too late."

Hinata began to cry loudly, "Don't leave me! Don't leave me!" Hot tears ran down his cheeks and Yamaguchi looked at him sadly before turning and walking after Kenma. Nishinoya was the last to leave.

"Nishinoya!" Hinata sobbed, "Not... not you, too? Please, Noya, please!"

"I... I'm sorry, Hinata. I'm really sorry." He ran out of the cave, leaving the Captain and the boy that was once the fearless leader of the Lost Boys behind.

"N-No..." Hinata cried softly, "They'll... they'll come back for me... they're just joking... they wouldn't do this, my friends wouldn't do this--"

"They did it," Kageyama snapped at him, "They left you. Now shut up with that stupid crying."

Hinata, however, continued to sob loudly, tears rushing down his cheeks and around his lips and dripping down his chin. He began to struggle madly against the bindings behind him, crawling and flipping around everywhere, howling. This could not be. His friends wouldn't leave him like this, they couldn't have just left him.

"Stop crying!" Kageyama shouted weakly. He did not care about Hinata, but the raven-haired boy had never been able to stomach it when he heard someone else crying. Especially since, even though Kageyama knew he really wasn't, Hinata was a child. Seeing other people cry struck a nerve inside of him that he did not like and never wanted to experience. He continuously told Hinata to stop, but the orange-haired boy continued to sob loudly. Kageyama gulped loudly.

"Um..." he said, "Calm down... idiot." Hinata continued to cry. Kageyama didn't feel like comforting him, nor was he good at it, so he simply sat there and listened to Hinata cry, torturing himself.

"My..." Hinata sobbed, "They..."

"They... have the Star," Captain Kageyama said, struggling against the rope, "I've got to find them."

"Left... me..."

Kageyama turned to Hinata again, sucking in a deep breath, "Stop crying." Kageyama sighed deeply, mentally cursing himself, "Look, they couldn't have possibly gotten that far ahead. Grab one of those loose diamonds and break me free--"

Hinata sat up quickly, tears streaming down his face as he angrily said, "No way. You'll just leave me here," he hiccuped, turning away and whispering softly, "Leave me..."

Kageyama sucked in a breath, "Look, I hate you. I hate you a lot. But..." Kageyama snapped angrily, "I don't want to rot here forever. I want to go home, too. And... and I can't do that without the Star--"

"Do I look like I care what you want?" Hinata hiccuped aggressively.

"The point I'm trying to make," Kageyama growled, "Is that... you want to help your friends, right? You want to help them return home."

"Of course I d-do!"

"You and I both know that nobody knows how to activate the Star... except for one person."

"Yeah? And?"

Kageyama sighed, "I don't know the Star's power... if it's activated wrong... who knows what might happen to them?"

Hinata sniffed, making eye contact with the Captain and stating bluntly, "You can't die in Neverland."

"You're right," Kageyama agreed, "But... what if they can't leave Neverland properly?"

"What?" Hinata hissed.

"Well... well I don't know!" Kageyama barked, "What if there's more than two universes? What if Neverland and... and earth aren't the only two worlds that exist?"

"What's your point?"

"What if they don't return home?" Kageyama reasoned, "What if... what if they end up getting trapped somewhere else because they don't know how to use the Star?"

Hinata gulped, eyes widening. He hated the Captain more than anybody else in Neverland... but he had a point. Even if his friends had abandoned him, he swore to protect them always.

"My men... they're my friends, too," the Captain stated, "And... you could send us all home."

Hinata suddenly grew angry again, "And? What do I owe it to you? What do I owe it to any of you pirates?" Hinata hiccuped, "Ever since... ever since you and your stupid crew came here, you've done nothing but hurt me and my Lost Boys!" Hinata turned away from him, "I... I could just leave you here. I could find a way back to my friends and you all would be trapped in Neverland for good!"

Captain Kageyama clicked his tongue, "All I know is that you're not that mean-spirited that you'd leave your friends behind."

"You're not my friend," Hinata hissed, "I despise you. It's because of you that I'm even in this mess! You... you couldn't have just left me and the Star alone! You had to drag my friends into it, too!" he then added aggressively, "I hate you. More than anything else, I hate you the most."

Kageyama looked away, muttering, "Fine..." he quietly said, "Fine... you... you won't save me. I understand. But..." he took in a sharp breath, "But don't drag my crew into it, too."

Hinata looked at him, eyes widening, "What?"

"If... if I'm doomed to live in Neverland forever because of my deeds, then so be it. But... but they don't deserve that. They deserve to go home and be with their families again." Kageyama barked out a laugh, "I must be an idiot."

Hinata couldn't believe his ears. The Captain... actually cared for his crew?

"I... you..." Hinata stuttered. He shook his head angrily, hating himself for actually pitying the Captain for a short while.

"We don't like each other," Kageyama stated bluntly, "But you and I both know that we are... going to have to... work together--" he said this last bit with much annoyance and dread, "--to save our... our friends," he finished, "So... so are you going to cut me loose or not?"

Hinata gulped, looking away and snapping, "How do I know you're not lying? How do I know you won't run off when I break you free?"

"Then I'll cut you first," Kageyama stated, "I'll... trust that you'll cut me loose."

Hinata blinked rapidly, "You'd trust me, your mortal enemy, to cut you free?"

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Kageyama growled, "Now shut up and pass me that damn diamond over there."

Hinata tentatively scooted over toward the cave wall, struggling to blindly jab his fingers around a particular diamond. He was still in shock over the Captain's request of them working together to escape the cave, but he decided to shake his surprise away and remain cautious. He did not and would not trust the Captain. He clasped his fingers around the diamond and struggled, trying to pull the diamond out blindly. Hinata grasped it in his fingers when it broke free, and he scooted back over to Kageyama, heart beating. 

"Drop it into my hands," Kageyama ordered.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Hinata hissed, and he physically drew away in disgust when his fingers accidentally brushed against the Captain's in the process of handing him the rock. 

"Come closer," Kageyama barked, "I can't reach you."

"I don't want to touch you," Hinata snapped, "Your hands feel disgusting."

"Do you want to break out of here or not?!" Kageyama yelled and Hinata growled at him before scooting a bit closer so that their backs were almost touching. Kageyama struggled to saw at the ropes binding Hinata.

"Ow!" Hinata screamed, "You're cutting my hands up!"

"Then sit still, idiot!" Kageyama bit back. Hinata's eyes squeezed shut in anger.

"I hate you."

"I'm flattered." Kageyama found a sweet spot and began sawing blindly at the ropes binding Hinata. He couldn't tell if he was making progress or not and his arms began to grow weak with exhaustion. 

"I can feel them loosening," Hinata told him and he began to pull a little at the ropes. A second later and Hinata broke free, swinging his arms around his front and staring down at his hands, which had small cuts on them.

"Okay," Kageyama said, "Here, take it and cut the ropes off of me."

Hinata turned around, staring at the Captain. His mind instantly began to race a bit. He could just leave the Captain there to blindly find his way out of the cave. He could just leave him there to rot while he found his friends. Heart thumping, Hinata's eyes darted to the hole in the cave wall. 

However, Hinata sighed loudly, remembering the pain of his friends leaving him behind. So he grabbed the diamond and began to cut harshly at the Captain's rope. The knot was way too tight to just untie.

A little surprised, the Captain shifted a bit as Hinata cut him free. The ropes were cutting deeply into his skin and he couldn't handle the pain much longer. 

Hinata purposely missed the ropes a few times, cutting into Kageyama's skin.

"Urgh!" Kageyama snapped, "You're doing that on purpose!"

"Oops," Hinata said flatly, "It was an accident."

Cursing him mentally, Kageyama endured the pain until Hinata had cut him free completely. The pair stood up and Kageyama grabbed the torch.

"Come on!" he said to Hinata and had started to run as fast as he could through the cave opening. Hinata followed closely behind, hardly having to duck under the cave's short height and narrow walls. They tripped a few times on the uneven path, cutting themselves occasionally on the gems that littered the cave walls.

They didn't stop running until they felt water splashing underneath them. Ahead of them, the waterfall had resumed its' harsh fall. Kageyama led them as close to the rushing water as he could get.

"The boulders must've been knocked off," he noted, "We... we're going to have to jump into it and let it carry us into the river."

"Well?" Hinata snapped, "Get moving then, Captain."

Kageyama shot him a harsh look before he threw the torch into the waterfall, watching it disappear instantly. Gulping a little, Kageyama paused.

"Oh, come on!" Hinata yelled, "You live on a freaking ship! Don't tell me you're scared of water?"

"I'm not!" Kageyama bit back, "It's... it's just--"

"What?"

"There's... there's crocodiles in there, right?"

Hinata blinked rapidly, "You can't die."

"That doesn't mean they can't chomp me to pieces!" Kageyama said back and Hinata laughed at him.

"Ah, yes. The fearless Captain Kageyama, fights in endless battles without a scratch on him, afraid of nothing... except crocodiles."

"You'd better shut it or I'll--"

"You'll what?" Hinata teased, "Throw me into the waterfall where I'll be eaten by reptiles?"

Kageyama growled aggressively at him and, as a response, dove head first into the waterfall. A little surprised, Hinata had to blink a few times to really believe it. Sighing, Hinata threw himself into the waterfall.

He knew it would sweep him away, but Hinata didn't expect it to hurt as much as it did. He was immediately thrown downward by the rushing water, slamming headfirst into the water. His arm sharply hit a rock, but he couldn't cry out in pain because the water intoxicated his lungs. His body was thrown around, arms flying and legs kicking. The water pushed him down to the floor of the deep river and he felt himself kick up a lot of rubble below. Disoriented, the water finally began to drift him away from the water and he rolled with the tide. He flung his arms out, swimming rapidly for the surface. 

Gulping in a huge breath of air, Hinata tried his best to swim for land. However, the water was unkind to him and continued to draw him back out. He gasped again and his lungs were hit again by salty water and the crashing wave threw him back under again.

He panicked again, mind swimming along with the waves. Hinata began to imagine a scenario where the water carried him out to sea and he began to cry out in fear. He managed to surface again, but not for long. He couldn't even open his eyes to look around him because the salt water blinded him. He screamed out and was dragged under again. He'd never experienced such a horrifying scenario, not even when he was in the middle of a harsh battle with Captain Kageyama. 

Just as he had begun to slowly drift away from lack of oxygen, Hinata felt something strong wrap around his middle. Panicking, he began to scream out under the water, suddenly fearing the crocodiles Kageyama had warned him about (even though he knew no crocodile could survive under such harsh waters) and began to kick out. But the heavy pressure tightened around him and, surprisingly, pulled him up to the surface for air. He felt another person breathe in harshly. 

'onHe felt himself being dragged along with Kageyama, who's grip was still tight around Hinata's middle. He was much stronger than Hinata and could barely make his way against the harsh waters. He used one arm to try and pull them towards dry land. Hinata tried to kick his legs a little to help them move toward the land.

Finally, Hinata felt Kageyama push him up against the beach and Hinata coughed out, crawling up on the beach and toward the forest, drawing further and further away from the harsh waters. Kageyama was panting harshly beside him, catching his breath. Hinata had never been so thankful to be away from water.

After he'd calmed down, Hinata sat up a little, looking over to Kageyama who laid on the sand beside him, looking dead with his eyes closed.

"You... you saved me," Hinata whispered in pure awe and shock. Kageyama's eyes snapped open angrily and he sat up quickly.

"Only because you're necessary to activating the Star."

Hinata felt his heart droop a little and he suddenly remembered that Kageyama was the enemy. He hated himself instantly for imagining a scenario where Kageyama saved him just out of the goodness of his heart. Kageyama had no goodness in his heart, Hinata reminded himself.

They stood up, brushing themselves off.

"You look stupid without your hat," Hinata teased him, "You looked stupid with it on, but now you don't even look like a captain."

Kageyama looked at him aggressively, running a hand through his hair. "Whatever," he said, "Let's just get a move on."

"They couldn't have gotten too far ahead--" Hinata started but stopped. He groaned loudly.

"What?" Kageyama snapped.

"They have Suga..." Hinata said, "They aren't travelling on foot. We'll never catch up to them..."

"Shit," Kageyama cursed, "I hate to say it, but you're right." 

"Hmph," Hinata huffed, "It just means we'll have to move fast." He smiled widely, "Let's stay positive!"

Kageyama turned a little red and he looked away, shaking his hair out and then making his way for the forest.

"Let's go."

Hinata followed after him, thinking about his friends. He hoped he'd get there in time and wouldn't be too late. It was true that his Lost Boys would be at the hideout maybe a full day before he and Kageyama would arrive there, but Hinata didn't give up hope. The Lost Boys had no idea how to activate the Star (of course, neither did Hinata) and he let that keep his spirits up as they walked.

It was already growing dark when they started their journey. The sun was setting and the stars were beginning to appear. The sky was glowing brilliant oranges and reds. The trees were swaying overhead as they sloshed onward, clothes still soaking wet. Kageyama was using his sword to cut through the trees to clear a path for them.

The breeze made both of them shivering. They were shivering from the cold. The wind was harsh that day and it continuously whipped them. Hinata rubbed the skin of his arms up and down harshly to create friction.

The sky was growing dimmer by the second. Hinata really wished that Sugawara was there. He and Sugawara shared a mutual love for the night sky, and the sky that night looked extremely pretty. The stars were twinkling high and the moon was shining bright and full. It looked awfully romantic and stunning. Hinata thought that Suga would especially love the moon that night.

As he thought about Suga as they trudged through the trees, Hinata's heart filled with dread and guilt. He was still in shock at himself that he'd been so unkind to Sugawara earlier that day. The little pixie had been his first friend since he'd suddenly arrived in Neverland, never leaving his side, and Hinata felt cold without him. They had been inseparable since day one; Hinata had never spent a day without Suga. But now they had been forcefully separated and Hinata was so lonely that he almost couldn't stand it.

Suga was a little rude at times but Hinata loved that no matter what, the little pixie was always there for him. When he was feeling sad or distraught about something the Lost Boys had said to him one day, Suga always cheered him up. He always remained in his shirt pocket when they were outside of the hideout because Hinata promised to always protect him and knew he was safest there.

He laughed to himself a little when he thought about flying high with the pixies' power and Suga being afraid of heights. Hinata thought it was funny that a pixie that was destined to always be in flight was afraid of being up too high. Hinata was quite the opposite. He loved flying high.

Ahead of him, Hinata heard Kageyama grunt. He looked up, thoughts of Sugawara leaving him. He was instantly put in a bad mood at the sight of the Captain.

"What?" Hinata hissed and Kageyama stopped suddenly.

"It's... it's fucking freezing," Kageyama chattered, "W-We should build a fire--"

"We can't stop!" Hinata cried, but he was shivering, too, "No time to lose--"

"Do you want to f-freeze to death?!" Kageyama snapped and Hinata growled.

"You can't die in--"

"You can't die in Neverland!" the Captain replied back shrilly, "Yeah, yeah, I got that! Are you going to help me build a fire or not?"

Growling at the taller one, Hinata turned away from him and began to look for branches on the ground. Kageyama did the same, gathering some and bringing them to a pile. He began to try and rub a rock and a particularly large piece of wood together to create a spark while Hinata gathered more sticks and dry leaves. 

Hinata, when he felt the pile was big enough, took a seat beside Kageyama, who laughed loudly in excitement when a small fire began to grow on their pile. He threw the rock and stick in the pile, sitting back and attempting to warm himself as the fire began to pick up in height.

"That's better," Kageyama sighed in content, sticking his hands out to warm them. Hinata did the same, leaning closer.

As the sky dimmed completely and the fire was big enough to heat his face without sitting close to it, Hinata began to scoot back to lean on the same tree Kageyama was leaning on. He didn't want to admit it, but if he sat close enough he could feel the taller one's body heat and it helped to warm him, too.

"Are you warming up?" Kageyama asked him. Hinata nodded.

"Yeah, it feels nice. What about you?"

"Yeah," he gulped. His eyes had turned to look at Hinata's profile, which had an orange glow surrounding it. His hair was now completely dry and disheveled, his clothes a little damp still. But his eyes had a flicker to them, flames licking them in the reflection of his pupils. Kageyama turned a bit red and looked away, reassuring himself that the heat that had suddenly appeared on his cheeks was from the fire.

"I wonder if they're back at the hideout yet," Hinata thought out loud. His voice sounded surprisingly gentle with no bite to it.

"I... I'm sure they're not," Kageyama stated, but even he wasn't sure if he believed it. The two weren't even halfway back to the hideout and the others had had not only a head start, but an advantage with Sugarwara by their side.

"I..." Hinata gasped loudly, "I wonder really did leave without me."

Kageyama was surprised by the gentleness to Hinata's tone. They'd done nothing but bicker since the two of them had encountered each other for the first time.

"They didn't," Kageyama said calmly. He only comforted Hinata because he didn't know if he could stomach Hinata crying again, "They don't know how to activate the Star. They need you more than you think."

Hinata smiled a gentle smile. "I love them. I love all of them."

Kageyama blinked a few times, "I..."

Hinata suddenly turned to look at him, "Don't you love your crew?"

The Captain looked away suddenly, answering, "I tolerate them."

The orange-haired boy scoffed, "I forgot. You have no heart," Hinata shuffled a bit, "You're evil, so you're not capable of love."

Kageyama angrily furrowed his eyebrows, "I like it that way."

Hinata barked loudly, "Here I was, thinking I must be the loneliest person alive... you must be lonelier than I am!"

Kageyama spit at him, not wanting to admit the truth, "I don't want to love anything! I'll never love anything or any one!"

"Why?" Hinata barked, "What about your family? Don't you love them?"

Kageyama looked away, "I hate them. I don't ever want to see them again."

Hinata scoffed, "Yet you still want to go home?"

"I hate it here," Kageyama growled, "This place... it's awful." He gulped, whispering, "I don't have friends here... and I don't have friends there."

In his mind, Kageyama didn't say the words he had been dying to say. He'd never told anyone them before, and he especially wasn't going to tell this stupid little boy that he hated more than anyone else. But the thought still haunted him to that day.

Hinata blinked, barking out a laugh, "If you expect me to feel sorry for you--"

"I don't," Kageyama gritted out through his teeth, "I don't care about you."

"The feeling is mutual!" Hinata said, turning away a little. "I... just don't understand you." He quickly added, "Not that I want to!"

"I'm a complicated person!" Kageyama snapped back.

"I can see that!" Hinata started back, "You've got a ton of issues!"

Kageyama looked away, scoffing, "I don't expect a sad little kid such as yourself to understand real adult issues."

Hinata felt his blood boil, "I'm not a kid."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," said Kageyama, rolling his eyes, "But you act like one, crying over your stupid friends... you should be glad you even have any!" Before Hinata could respond, Kageyama continued, "You act like your life is terrible, but you're surrounded by friends who love and appreciate you and who genuinely care about you... sure, they left you behind, but that was on you and you know it. And... and you're special. Don't take that as a compliment! I mean that you're special because you actually knew where the Star was and how to activate it and... and whatever. You know more about it than anyone else. Yet there you sit, gifted but acting like your life is a living hell!" Kageyama raised his voice, "Let me tell you something, princess, you don't know anything about living in a real world of hell!"

"How dare you! You don't know anything about me!"

"You don't know me either, pipsqueak!"

Hinata drew in a heavy breath, "You... you wouldn't understand me! Life isn't perfect at all--"

"Oh, please!" Kageyama said, cackling loudly, "What could possibly be wrong with your perfect world?"

Hinata opened his mouth, but closed it back tight immediately. Was he really going to tell this man, who he hated, his entire life story? He mentally cursed himself.

"That's right," Kageyama scoffed, "You don't have anything."

"I do!" Hinata chimed back immediately, "It's... it's none of your business."

"Yeah, sure." Kageyama looked back into the fire, face softening. Something suddenly changed around him and his face was no longer filled with terrible anger. Instead, the glow of the flames kissed around his face and Hinata looked away, turning pink. Kageyama opened his mouth and muttered softly, "Fire... I love fire."

"Huh?" Hinata asked.

"Fire... the lead source of destruction," Kageyama licked his lips, "It's so... warm. It's so beautiful. But we can't touch it, or it'll punish us."

"Why're you telling me this?"

Kageyama's eyes softened even more and Hinata felt shocked to see that the Captain even looked a little sad.

"It's like a warm heartbeat... I... love fire."

"What's with that?" Hinata teased tentatively, "You're scared of some crocodiles, but you're not afraid of fire?"

Kageyama shook his head, "No, I'm not. Fire has meaning. It... destroys things."

"That... makes it sound dangerous."

"It is," Kageyama breathed, "One spark gone wrong... and this entire jungle would be in flames. It kills everything it touches. It draws you in with its' beautiful stare and warmth... and then it engulfs you and takes you."

Hinata would be lying if he said he wasn't a little frightened by the sudden mood shift in Kageyama.

"What... what's with you?"

Kageyama took a deep breath, "I'd... love to die. By fire." His eyes suddenly looked incredibly worried and hurt as he stared into the flame, "To die... I can't die," he whispered, "I can't die here."

"You--"

"If I can go home..." Kageyama's eyes glazed over, "I won't have to suffer. I can die."

Hinata's heart was beating a mile a minute. Why was the Captain suddenly so open about his feelings? Had he been brainwashed by the flames?

"Kageyama," Hinata said softly, "Don't look at it anymore. Stop looking at them."

"Lovely," Kageyama breathed, "Lovely flames... lovely... lovely death."

Frightened, Hinata stood up and began to stomp on the flames. Kageyama suddenly was brought back down to earth.

"You... what're you doing?!" he screamed. He flung forward and attempted to pull Hinata out of the flames before he took a final stop to extinguish the flames completely. Hinata sighed in relief when their pile was nothing but smoke. The Captain grabbed him by the shoulders and snarled at him.

"What've you done?!"

"It was brainwashing you!" Hinata screamed, "It changed you!"

Kageyama threw Hinata away from himself, turning away. "I... I told you too much. Forget everything you heard."

"Forget...? How could I forget that?! How could I forget a person saying something so awful--?"

"I said forget it!" Kageyama snapped, "It's none of your business!"

"You can't die!" Hinata screeched, "You can't die! You won't die! Nobody deserves to die--"

Kageyama shoved him hard on the ground. "Shut the hell up!" he screamed, "Shut up, shut up! Forget I said anything! You don't know me, you don't understand!"

"No, I don't!" Hinata cried, "I don't understand you! If... if that's the reason you want to go home..." Hinata gulped, "I won't help you."

Kageyama looked at him, eyes wide. He was about to yell at him when Hinata continued, "You... you told me back in the cave that if... if you were doomed to stay here forever to save your friends, you'd do it. Don't you see? You do have friends--!"

"They aren't my friends," Kageyama said back, quieter, "They don't care about me. Nobody does. They only followed me because they thought I'd lead them to the Star and could lead them home!"

"And you did!" Hinata exclaimed, "You gave them the Star, even if you did it in a way that was wrong! You... gave them freedom. As soon as we find them, they can be free! And they'll thank you forever and owe themselves to you. They'll be with you until the day you die naturally on earth."

Kageyama shook his head, looking away so Hinata wouldn't see his tears. "They'll feel guilty... yeah, that's right. They'll feel like they owe me their lives and force themselves to be with me," he laughed, "I don't want a friend that has to force themselves to be around me. I want a friend that... cares for me like I care for them, and a friend that will cry with me and comfort me like I'll comfort them, and who'll love me like I'll love them--" The Captain stopped suddenly, gasping.

"F..." he started, then turned around to Hinata and screamed, "Forget I said that! I'm... I'm just joking. I'm the only one I need."

"Kage--"

"I'm fearless," Kageyama screamed to himself, "I'm the fearless Captain Kageyama. I have no fear. I fear nothing."

"Kageyama--"

"I don't fear crocodiles. I don't fear fire. I don't fear not having friends."

"Hey--"

"I don't fear being alone... I don't f-fear death..."

"Kageyama," Hinata said sternly, "Calm down."

Kageyama let out a little sob, wiping away some tears. What had happened to him? Why was he suddenly so emotional in front of Hinata? Why did his mind and heart feel like the barrier inside of him had suddenly been lifted so that he'd have to reveal all of his secrets? He couldn't stop crying and couldn't stop telling Hinata his entire world of feelings... why?

"Kageyama," Hinata repeated softly, "Calm down. Be calm."

The Captain turned around, looking at the small, orange-haired boy in front of him. His brown eyes were swimming with... concern. Kageyama was not used to the sight.

"Your eyes," Kageyama whispered, "Why do you look so worried?"

Hinata looked away, "I... I don't know." It was true. It was as though something had struck a nerve in him and suddenly he couldn't be mad. He couldn't hate the Captain. He didn't like the feeling at all. He looked up at Kageyama and whispered, "I... hate you."

Kageyama blinked down at him softly, "I hate you as well."

"I... why am I pitying you?! Did you brainwash me, too?" Hinata snapped and Kageyama looked away.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

For the first time, the two of them were not looking at the other with extreme hatred. What was happening to the two of them? Why did they suddenly feel no hatred as they stared at each other that night?

"Kageyama," Hinata shyly said, "Don't... don't have such terrible thoughts."

"I can't help it," Kageyama scoffed, "I've always thought those things."

Hinata looked away, muttering, "I really hate you. I... I don't understand you."

The Captain looked away again, heart burning. "It's like you said earlier, right?" he smiled to himself in pure sadness and pity, "I am not capable of love."

Hinata suddenly felt a bit of guilt pang his chest and he hated himself for feeling pity for the Captain. "You're..." Hinata never finished his statement.

Kageyama shuffled around a bit, looking around. The stars were shining brilliantly down upon his face as he suggested they keep moving. Hinata followed blindly after him, his entire body feeling disoriented. He hated Kageyama; this fact would probably always be true, but at the moment his resentment toward him wasn't shining as brightly inside of him as it did before. It was still there, but in front of that feeling was... pity. Hinata didn't like feeling that way toward the Captain.

"Kageyama," Hinata started. He wanted the feeling to go away and thought there was only one way for it to vanish completely. So he continued, "You were wrong about me earlier. My life isn't perfect."

"Yeah?" Kageyama mocked, "And why is that?"

Hinata furrowed his eyebrows angrily, "Because..." he trailed, "Because having small details of knowledge about the Star isn't everything it's made up to be."

Kageyama paused for a minute before continuing, "What do you mean by that?"

"I... don't know why I know what I know about the Star."

Kageyama stopped in his tracks. "What do you mean?"

Hinata sighed, "I... I don't remember being on earth."

Facing him and blinking, Kageyama slowly asked, "... What?"

"W-Well," Hinata explained, "I'm not like you. Or your pirates, or my Lost Boys. I... don't have any memories before Neverland."

Kageyama looked at him, bewildered, "You don't remember your family?"

Hinata looked down sadly, "That's the thing... I don't think I have one."

The taller of the two gaped down at him. "How...?"

"I don't know," Hinata shrugged, "I just... don't remember being on earth. But... there's something more than that."

"What?" Kageyama asked, intrigued, "What is it?"

"I've... never told this to anyone before," Hinata whispered. He couldn't believe who he was about to tell his secret to. "I... don't have any memories of me, sure. But... everyone else--"

Kageyama was stunned that Hinata was opening up to him such as he was. He wanted to bark at him, wanted to shove him and draw out his sword and hurt him. But the feeling inside of him wouldn't let him, and he didn't know why. Then, Kageyama's mind suddenly swarmed with ideas and he gaped at the smaller boy.

"Wait a minute," Kageyama gasped, "Are you telling me... you have memories that other people have had?"

Hinata sighed loudly, nodding. "I can remember memories that I have never had. Like... like you, for example," Hinata said, looking up at him, "I can remember everything about your past."

"What?" Kageyama barked. He didn't like the idea of this child being in his mind. His mind suddenly wanted to swarm and forget about any memory he'd ever had just so that Hinata could not see them. "How?"

"I don't know!" Hinata said hurriedly, "I just know!"

"Then..." Kageyama whispered back quietly, scooting closer to Hinata, "Does... does that mean you remember how everyone--?"

"Died?" Hinata asked, and he nodded slowly, "Yes."

Kageyama's eyes blinked wide. His mind felt dizzy. 

"Kageyama?" Hinata said tentatively, "It's freaky, right? It is..."

"I'm just..." Kageyama scoffed, "How is this possible? How can... how can you tell how--" He cut himself off, shaking his head. His mind was spinning out of control. How could this small boy remember how each of them had died, yet none of them could remember?

"So... this whole time," Kageyama said quietly, "You've known how we've died?" he gulped, "Have you told the Lost Boys?"

"Not a soul knows," Hinata answered immediately, "Except... for you."

Kageyama turned away, rubbing over his face. "You really are special."

"Not in a good way!" Hinata cried, "I... I don't want to know all this!" His eyes began to swim with tears, "You... you think I want to see my friends dying over and over in my head? I don't! I hate it!" He sniffed loudly, "I can see all of the people I love die... but I can't remember how I died? Why? Why can't I remember?!" Hinata cried out loudly. Kageyama's stomach began to churn.

"H-Hey," he gulped, "Stop that. Don't cry. I can't stomach it." Hinata sniffed loudly and tried to wipe away his tears. 

Kageyama took several deep breaths. Hinata continued, "That's why... I don't understand why you want to die. You've already died once, can't you see? Why would you want to die again?"

Kageyama closed his eyes tight, "I... don't know how I died the first time. But something must've gone wrong because I ended up here. I... don't want to end up here again."

Hinata looked away and the two continued walking again. He still could not understand.

"Hinata..." Kageyama asked quietly, "How... did I die?"

He had been expecting the question, but Hinata's stomach still churned. It still hit him hard, because, to Hinata, Kageyama's death was one of the most brutal.

"I don't think you want to hear, Kageyama," Hinata said quietly and Kageyama's stomach did a flip.

"I think... I have an idea," the Captain told him, "But I can't remember so I can't confirm it," he looked at Hinata, "But you can."

Hinata looked away, eyes shutting sadly as they walked.

"You know what I'm about to ask, right?" Kageyama questioned, "I'm right, aren't I?"

Hinata's eyes stung with tears again. "... Yes." His mind immediately flashed around the night Kageyama died and the feeling made his stomach boil. Hinata hated death as much as he hated the Captain, but every time he saw the awful memory it made his heart break.

Kageyama scoffed. "I don't understand..." he shook his head in amazement, "I don't understand... how come... how come it didn't work? Did I do it wrong?"

"I think," Hinata whimpered sadly, "I think it didn't work because the universe knew it wasn't time for you to go yet."

The taller of the two scoffed, barking out a laugh, "That's... a load of shit." He shook his head, "It's not up to the universe to decide when it's time for me to die. I decide."

"That's not true!" Hinata responded, "The universe knew something... it knew that something would happen to you in the future that would make you want to... I don't know... live. And you... you tried to die too soon. You have to live so that something will... change you." Hinata was sharing the thoughts he, for some reason, always knew about Kageyama. He didn't know wht he knew this about him; he just knew. Hinata stared up at him, "So the universe sent you somewhere where you couldn't die."

Kageyama's eyes began to sting, "That's cruel."

"No," Hinata said gently, "The universe can do amazing things."

The Captain shook his head, wiping away a tear. "I hate the universe for bringing me here."

Hinata didn't respond. The feeling in front of his hatred for Kageyama lessened a little, but not completely.

To ease the attention off of himself, Kageyama said, "Hey... I know it's a sensitive topic, but... how did everybody else... go?"

Hinata sighed, "Some of them were the same." His heart began to hurt very badly as he explained, "My Lost Boys... Yamaguchi, Noya... and your pirates, Tsukkishima and Daichi... they all died the same way."

"What killed them?"

"Illness," Hinata responded sadly, "They were very sick... and it was wintertime. It was cold outside... and one day," Hinata sighed, "They just... didn't wake up."

Kageyama's stomach felt uneasy. "What about my first mate? Asahi?"

Hinata swallowed. "Drowned."

Kageyama blinked a few times, feeling guilty. "No wonder he's so paranoid all the time being on the ship... he must be terrified of water..."

"Yes, but he doesn't remember it," Hinata reasoned easily. "It was a really stormy day that day, too. He went out on a fishing trip with his dad. It was supposed to only last a couple of days, but... his mother never saw either of them again. It's rather sad."

He continued to describe a few more deaths, like Ennoshita and Kuroo and a few more of his Lost Boys and Kageyama's crew. But Kageyama noticed that there was a particular name Hinata was leaving out.

"What about... what's his name... the blonde one with black under--"

Hinata's heart dropped and his insides felt like they were choking his insides. "... Kenma."

"Yeah," Kageyama asked tentatively, nearly tripping over a tree root. "What happened to him?"

Hinata's eyes swam with tears, "It was... the most horrible death of them all. Even worse to watch than yours, Kageyama."

Kageyama felt his heart beat speed up. "What happened?"

Feeling a tear fall from his cheek, Hinata replayed the horrible memory in his head. He turned to Kageyama and couldn't help when he couldn't raise his voice above more than a whisper as he said,"

"Murdered."

Kageyama felt like the wind was knocked out of him. He couldn't begin to imagine being murdered.

"He..." Hinata started and hiccuped, trying to control his sobbing for Kageyama's sake, "It still haunts me to think about." He sniffed loudly, "His... his father did it. His own father, Kageyama!" he cried out, "Killed him and his mother while they were asleep."

"But... but why?" Kageyama said quietly and Hinata shrugged.

"No one knows. Not even me. But some people say it was because his dad went crazy from working of their farm so much. He just couldn't take it anymore." Hinata's couldn't help it when his lip wobbled, and he choked out, "Kenma... he's my best friend."

Kageyama swallowed hard, "I... I can't believe it."

"Me neither," Hinata gasped. "That's why I don't get the Star's power. How... can it bring back the dead? And if everyone does return... will we age? Will we still be children? How can we be adults if we were killed? Dead? It doesn't make sense." Hinata sighed, "But... that's just the power of the Star, I guess. It's like a resurrection stone."

"That's scary," Kageyama admitted. "Really scary." He'd always known that the Star had power unlike anything else, but he had never thought of what might happen when they returned. Would they still be children? Or would their bodies finally catch up with the maturity in their minds? 

Hinata sighed. His insides were churning weakly. He wondered how Kageyama was feeling at that moment, but decided not the worry about the Captain. He didn't want to feel the pity inside of him in front of his hatred for the Captain. He hated Kageyama... but for some reason, he trusted the taller boy. He couldn't explain the feeling and didn't know that Kageyama felt the very same way.

As they continued to walk, Hinata told Kageyama more about the Star and Kageyama listened. They discussed Kageyama's memories and laughed at silly ones. They talked about the sad ones and cried together over them. For the first time, Hinata felt like he didn't completely hate the Captain. However, he knew that the feeling was still deep inside of him. 

But the feeling felt different inside of him than Hinata remembered. Instead, he didn't want Kageyama dead anymore. He didn't want him to feel hurt. Hinata's mind still continued to swim, confused by the feeling inside that he once knew as hatred. He wondered how the Captain felt and, for the first time, he didn't curse at himself for feeling genuine concern the taller of the two.

To lighten up the mood further, Hinata asked Kageyama a burning question inside of him that he'd been too afraid to ask his Lost Boys. "Um... Captain," Hinata asked, "I... I know I've seen it through memories, but... what is earth like?"

Kageyama gulped, breathing deeply. He turned to look at Hinata when they walked and was a little shocked to feel his heart skip a beat at the look in Hinata's eyes. The twinkling stars above them made Hinata's eyes sparkle. Kageyama felt uneasy and looked away again.

"Why do you want to know?" Kageyama asked cautiously. His trust was still wavering as he walked alongside the small boy. He didn't want to trust Hinata, didn't want to take the chance. 

"I don't know... I just want to know."

Breathing heavy, the Captain said, "I don't know. There's a lot of trees like here. But people live life different there. There are houses and villages, unlike here. And there's markets so that all the food is in one place."

"I think I know what that is," Hinata interrupted, "I'm trying to visualize it."

"The people there are... all different," Captain Kageyama explained, "Some of them are rather nice... but mostly they are cruel." He looked down, "At least at the people I knew were cruel."

Hinata looked up at him, feeling a little sad. He couldn't help but see Kageyama in a different light then, especially since the moon was complimenting his face like it was. He reminded himself that he appeared to be nothing but a child to Kageyama and swept away the thought.

"They can't all be bad," Hinata remarked, "I'm sure you just haven't met the right people!" When Kageyama didn't respond, Hinata smiled and added, "Don't worry. There are a lot more good people than bad out there, I'm sure of it."

Feeling his heart thump, Kageyama mentally punched himself. He decided to just continue to explain earth to Hinata rather than talk about himself. He didn't want to trust Hinata. He didn't want to make Hinata a friend to him. He was an evil person that was destined to be alone... yes, that's right. He didn't deserve friends. He told himself that Hinata would leave him after they returned home, just like everyone else would. And then he could end it all and find his own paradise in a better world.

As Hinata listened to Kageyama explaining earth, he couldn't help but watch the Captain's lips when he spoke. Hinata had never noticed the thinness to them and the pinkness. A terrible thought rang across Hinata's mind and he looked away from the Captain sharply, turning bright red. What had he just been thinking about this stupid man, this man who kidnapped him and his friends and forced them to locate the Star?

"We've got to be getting close," Kageyama said.

"I hope they haven't activated it," Hinata admitted.

"That's not possible," Kageyama smiled, "You're the only one who knows how to activate it."

Hinata dropped his head suddenly, guilt rising in the pit of his stomach. Kageyama noticed immediately and stopped in his tracks.

"You... do know how to activate it... right?"

Hinata raised his head a bit before slowly shaking it.

"What?!" Kageyama said hotly, "What do you mean 'no'?"

"I don't know how to activate the Star," Hinata said, "I know that it takes more than just putting the Star in my pendant, but--"

"You... you don't know how to send everyone home?" Kageyama cried in disbelief, and then he let out a very loud cackle, "You've got to be joking."

"Kageyama--"

"So... so that's it, then? We can't go home? No one can go home?"

"That's why I didn't find the Star earlier!" Hinata cried, "I've spent years trying to puzzle everything together to try and figure out how to activate it... but I can't figure out how!"

"This is unbelievable..." Kageyama said, scoffing, "You... I..." Kageyama swallowed, "I hate you. I absolutely hate you. You gave everyone so much hope, you know that?" Kageyama shouted, "We all... thought that we actually had a way back. But... the Star is useless, right? There's not a way out, is there?"

"There is!" Hinata cried, "There is a way out! I... I just don't know how to get it to work." He sighed loudly, "I'm sorry, Kageyama--"

"You're sorry?" Kageyama mocked, "We... you lied to everyone! You gave us hope! You gave me hope!"

"Kageyama--"

"So that's it, then? I'm doomed to be alone forever?"

Hinata looked away, flushing, "Y-You're not alone--"

Kageyama laughed out loud, but it wasn't cheerful at all. "That's bullshit and you know it." Kageyama sniffed loudly, "You were right again earlier, you know? I am the loneliest person ever."

"I didn't mean it!" Hinata gasped, "Nobody is lonely--"

"You said it yourself!" Kageyama exclaimed, bewildered, "I... I don't care that I'm alone. I was destined to be alone, right? I'll live alone and die alone. That's how it's meant to be. And you're the same, aren't you? You said you were lonely--"

"I'm not... not anymore," Hinata cried, "You... didn't leave me behind in the cave. You trusted that I'd cut you free after you freed me--"

"So what?"

Hinata breathed deeply, "You trusted me."

Kageyama blinked, "That has nothing to do with loneliness!"

"You're wrong," Hinata whimpered, "Trust has everything to do with being lonely."

"How?"

"Kageyama... you think you don't have friends because you don't trust others enough to open yourself up to them. You think they'll leave you behind."

"Because it's true!"

"It's not," Hinata continued, "You... whether you hate me or not, you trusted me. You've stuck with me this entire time. You saved me from being swept away into the ocean." Hinata looked up at him, eyes wide, "You did that because... because you didn't want to be alone, right?"

"What?"

"You said it was because I was essential to the Star, but... but it was really because you were afraid of finding the Star alone, right? You didn't want to be left alone in Neverland. So you decided you could be stuck alone or stuck with me for eternity." Hinata smiled softly, "And you chose me... your worst enemy... over your greatest fear. That shows me how brave you are, Kageyama. And... when I said you didn't have a heart... I take it back. You are capable of love, Kageyama. You chose to trust your heart rather than giving into fear."

"That..."

"It's okay to be afraid. But... to me, anyone who would risk their life for even someone they hate... definitely has a heart." Hinata smiled again, blushing, "And... I think you're wrong when you say you don't mind being alone. You're so lonely you can't stand it. You don't deserve that, Captain. You don't, whether you believe me or not, you don't. And... you're not alone now, right? You're not alone because... I'm a person, too, and I'm here."

Kageyama looked down at him, speechless. Hinata, for the first time, smiled at him. Really smiled at him. Kageyama felt his heart begin to pound rapidly and he was immobile.

"Why... do you suddenly care for me?" Kageyama whispered, "Whenever we bicker like this... you always come out comforting me. Why?"

Hinata blinked a few times, "I... I don't know." He looked up at him, "I... can't explain it, either. But something happens to me when we fight. Something inside me changes. And it only just started after the Star was found. It's like... it's like now we've seen the Star... I can't hate you."

Kageyama couldn't help but stare down at him in surprise. "That's crazy, right?" Hinata chuckled, "That's insane..."

"That... is exactly how I see it," Kageyama whispered, "I think the Star has something to do with it. The Star is keeping Neverland together. It's keeping Neverland from... being a place of hate."

"I... never knew it had that much power," Hinata gawked, "It's strange."

"You... you can't hate me, right?" Kageyama asked tentatively, "You can't hate me. And I can't hate you, so..."

He stopped suddenly. He didn't want to admit that his feelings for Hinata had changed. So he blamed all of his feelings inside on the Star, and suddenly, he wanted to hate the Star for turning two enemies that hated each other... something more.

"Come on," Hinata whispered, feeling nervous suddenly, "We have a Star to find, right?"

Kageyama, for the first time, followed Hinata.

 

***

 

"So... about the fire--"

"I already explained that to you," Kageyama responded sharply and Hinata backed away cautiously.

"I know, I know," said Hinata, "But... how can you love fire? I still don't understand."

"It destroys," Kageyama answered bluntly, "It starts out as something warm, gentle, entrancing. But give it too much and it will destroy everything in its' path. It just... I can't explain it. I love its' beauty."

Hinata looked away, still confused.

The night sky had begun to fade away. The sunrise was beginning and it had the same beautiful orange glow as a sunset had. The clouds were beginning to show and the stars were disappearing. It was a beautiful sight and the pair stole careful glances up into the air. Hinata felt his heart beat loud as he walked beside the man he wanted to hate.

Their legs were tired and their feet were sore, but they did not dare stop walking when they were so close. Their eyes were filled with bags but they did not stop their journey.

"Kageyama," Hinata called out, "Are you okay? Do you need to rest?"

"No way," Kageyama bit back, "Not when we are this close."

Hinata nodded in agreement. He shuffled a bit before adding quickly, "Kageyama... don't worry, okay? We'll find the Star."

Kageyama looked down at him questionably. Hinata blushed. 

"I'll... make sure you get home. I'll make sure you live your life right."

Kageyama felt his heart skip a beat and he drew himself a little closer to Hinata as they walked. He couldn't explain the feeling in his chest. He knew it was pure hate, but he couldn't explain the other feeling inside. He tried to make hate rule over any other feeling, but... the Star stopped him. He couldn't feel it as strongly as before.

"I... thank you," Kageyama said suddenly, "For... everything."

Hinata looked up at him, eyes wide. He wasn't sure exactly what he'd done for Kageyama to make him thank him, but he still smiled and accepted it.

"Of course," Hinata responded, "And... I know you hate me, and... I hate... you, too, but... I still consider you, after this whole mess... to be my friend, Kageyama."

Kageyama's heart thumped incredibly loud in his chest and he wondered if Hinata heard it.

"Maybe it's the Star's power," Hinata said hurriedly, "That I feel this way, but... I... I can't explain, it, Kageyama."

"Hinata," Kageyama whispered, stopping in the middle of two trees, "I..." he swallowed, "You can call me Tobio... if you want."

Gasping loudly and mouth gaping open, Hinata hesitated. He closed his mouth and swallowed hard, giggling a little. "Yeah... call me Shouyou."

At that moment, the pair froze. They had heard something in the distance and Hinata and Kageyama both took a fighting stance, pausing. There was another loud noise, like a shout, and Hinata gasped. He turned to Kageyama and mouthed,

'It's Kenma!'

The two of them ducked low, nearly crawling forward at an awkward angle. They were cautious and careful to be extremely quiet. Their hearts were thumping even louder than they had before. To think that they had, so suddenly, found their tribes was bizarre to both of them. For some reason, Hinata couldn't help but even feel a little sad that their journey together had come to such an abrupt end.

They crawled a bit closer, hearing other voices. It took a moment before they realized a few people were crying.

"I want to go home!" they cried, "I want to go home!"

"There isn't a way home!" Kenma cried, "The Star... it's fake! It doesn't work!"

"We should've brought Hinata with us," Noya cried, "I can't believe I left him behind. He would've known what to do!"

"He doesn't know how to activate it, remember?!" Kenma shouted, "He's useless to us... useless..."

"He's our leader," Yamaguchi choked out, "And we left him behind..."

Hinata felt a hole burn through his chest. A different voice, one he hardly recognized, spoke,

"Yamaguchi... calm down." It was Tsukkishima. Why was he talking to Yamaguchi in such a familiar way? "We can figure this out. We can go home."

The pair heard a couple people sniff loudly and they locked eyes.

'What do we do?' Kageyama mouthed and Hinata blinked a few times.

"Maybe..." they heard Kenma say, "Maybe we're just in the wrong place. Maybe we weren't supposed to come back to the hideout."

"What?" Kuroo asked, "Where else would we go?" 

Hinata and Kageyama heard movement from where they were flat on their stomachs against the ground, behind a tall bush. It was the only thing separating them from the Lost Boys and Kageyama's pirates.

The movement, which must've been Kenma shuffling around, stopped. "The ship," he said, "Maybe... maybe we can take your ship and... and sail it across the horizon. With the Star, maybe it will..."

"Kenma... I don't know about this," Noya said, clearly frightened, "What if it doesn't work?"

"Have any of you got any better ideas?!" Kenma shouted. He was trying to sound confident and angry, but Hinata knew that he was the most frightened of them all. The entire camp went quiet.

"We... we have to try this," Kenma told them, "If... if it doesn't work then we can try something else." He shifted again, "I... I will never stop trying. We can go home. I know we will go home." The more he spoke, the quieter he got.

"Kenma," Kuroo said, "We can't. None of us know how to sail a ship. Only the Captain can sail it."

Kenma looked at him in disbelief, "Well... one of you has to know, right? You pirates have more knowledge about it than any of us. You'll have to figure it out!"

"Kenma--"

"We've got to try!" Kenma snapped, "We have to! Hasn't one of you ever seen him sail before?! Asahi!" His head snapped to the tall man, who was comforting Noya, "You're his first mate, right? You have to have watched the Captain sail the ship before."

"Um," Asahi said quietly, "I... I've taken orders from him on what to do, but I've never actually touched the wheel before." He looked around, "I don't think any of us have."

"We'll have to figure it out as we go," Kenma said hotly, "We can do this. I believe in us." Kenma smiled a bit, "We can do it without the Captain and we... we can do it without... without our leader. We've got to try." He looked around at them all, "We want to go home right? This may be our chance!"

Everyone looked around. Surprisingly, Yamaguchi was the one that stepped forward and said, "He's... he's right. We've got to try."

Kageyama and Hinata heard them all muttering. Hinata took a chance and slowly turned his head to look at the Captain, who's face was boiling with anger, no doubt because they were all going to try and take his ship.

Kenma yelled something that neither of them could make out and the pair heard the Lost Boys and the pirates running off in another direction. As soon as the footsteps vanished, Kageyama stood.

"They're taking my ship..." he said aggressively. "What a bunch of fools."

Hinata stood up, too. "But... but they were working together," said Hinata in disbelief, "the Lost Boys hate your pirates. Why were they all acting so friendly to each other?"

Kageyama clicked his tongue, "It has to be because of the Star." He looked at Hinata and said quietly, "It's... it's just like you and I, right? We... well, I don't... hate you... as much. Not anymore." He finished his statement by looking away with a hot blush on his cheeks. "Maybe it's the same for your Lost Boys and my crew. Maybe they... don't hate each other anymore, either."

Hinata pondered the thought, feeling the idea was not entirely crazy. "You're right about that, Ka--" Hinata stopped himself, blushing hotly. "You're right... Tobio."

Even though he was the one that allowed Hinata to use his first name, the sudden name change took Kageyama by surprise. He had never imagined that Hinata would be the first person on the entire island to use his first name. Blush slowly fading away, Kageyama stared down at the shorter boy and said, "Yeah... Shouyou."

There was no real reason for the reply. Kageyama just wanted to say Hinata's first name. Hinata turned away, blush high on his pale cheeks.

"We... We've got to go after them," Hinata breathed. Kageyama nodded.

"They don't know how to steer the ship. Who knows what will happen if..." he shook his head. "We've got to stop them before they get on the ship."

"Yeah," Hinata smiled, separating the bushes, "Let's go, Tobio!"

Kageyama blushed again, following after the small leader of the Lost Boys. They could see the area where the Lost Boys had trampled and they followed. 

However, the foot prints of the giant group suddenly vanished. Puzzled, the pair looked at each other.

"Where'd they go?" Kageyama questioned and Hinata groaned.

"Damn it," he said, "Suga... they must've used Suga's pixie dust. I was hoping they wouldn't." Hinata beat himself on the head. "They beach isn't far," he said, "We'll have to run."

Kageyama nodded and the two began to sprint for the beach. He was glad that this time they were right on their tails and not a day behind. Hinata was not used to running as much, much preferring to fly, but he didn't let being tired get to him and continued to run.

His legs felt like jello as they ran, but Hinata pushed onward. Kageyama's legs were much longer and he had never flown before, so he was used to having to run places. He was tired, but nowhere near as tired as Hinata was. He could hear the smaller boy panting fast as Kageyama ran, and the taller of the two had to slow his pace a bit just so that Hinata could keep up.

"Almost there," Kageyama told him, "You can do it."

Finally, they reached the edge of the beach. Hinata immediately collapsed, panting hard. Kageyama was breathing heavy beside him, doubled over against a tree to catch his breath. He was wiping the sweat from his forehead when he moved around a lanky tree with long leaves to look out at the ocean. He gasped loudly,

"Hey," Kageyama said quickly, "Shouyou, get up. They're already leaving the beach."

Hinata sat up quickly, looking at the ocean. The ship was already at least one hundred feet away from the shore.

"Oh no," Hinata gasped, "Damn, let's go!" They picked up the pace again, running fast. It was much harder to run because of how choppy the sand was. 

"We're going to have to swim!" Kageyama yelled to him, "Can you do it?"

"Of course I can," Hinata bit back, "I know how to swim!"

Kageyama decided not to mention the fact that he had to save the smaller boy from the dangerous water of the ocean merely a day before.

As their feet reached the water, Kageyama dove in. Hinata quickly followed suit and the two of them began swimming fast to catch up with the ship that drove further and further from them. At that moment, Kageyama hadn't even considered the possibility of crocodiles and continued to swim. Hinata was having a hard time keeping up.

As the waves sloppily threw them, Kageyama managed to reach the ship easier than expected. He figured it was because his crew had no idea what they were doing when it came to officially setting sail to his ship. He turned around for a moment to see Hinata lagging a bit behind. He slowed down a bit, waiting for Hinata and grabbing him by the shoulder.

The two of them swam together closer to the edge of the ship. The anchor was still low against the side and to Hinata it was clear that that was what Kageyama was aiming for.

Kageyama threw a hand forward, clutching onto the bottom of the anchor, which was covered in seaweed. The arm that was clutching Hinata struggled to push the boy ahead of him, allowing him to grab onto it, too.

"It's slippery," Hinata said over the ways, "How're we going to climb up?"

Kageyama had been asking himself the same question. Their grips remained tight on the anchor. They felt the ship jerk and Hinata fell into Kageyama, gasping. Kageyama blushed and shoved him away a little.

"What're they doing up there?!" Kageyama said aggressively, "If they keep steering out of control like this, they're going to hit something!"

Kageyama gripped the anchor a little bit tighter.

"Okay," he said, "I'll try and give you a little boost up. Grab onto the rope on top of the anchor, okay?"

Hinata nodded, salt water shoving and slapping over his face. Kageyama took a deep breath and used one hand to grab at Hinata's waist, lifting him with a struggle. He lifted Hinata so that he was resting on his shoulder, and the smaller boy struggled to grasp onto the rope.

"I can't!" Hinata gasped, "It's too slippery!"

"Shit," Kageyama cursed. The ship had taken another uneven, choppy turn and Kageyama was thrown against it. He grunted loudly. Instead, he gripped hard at Hinata.

"Grab onto me."

"What?" Hinata spluttered out at the sudden request. Kageyama rolled his eyes.

"Hold onto me. I'm going to try to boost us up!"

Hinata hesitated before slipping his arms around Kageyama's middle. His heart was beating fast as he pressed closed into the raven-haired boys' chest. He was blushing like mad.

Kageyama finally was able to use two hands on the anchor. He struggled to raise up his legs, attempting to step onto the bottom of the anchor. He reached up as high as he could, fingers fumbling to reach the top. When he had latched on, the Captain pulled as hard as he could to lift the two of them out of the water. His feet slipped a bit, but Kageyama successfully settled his feet onto the bottom of the anchor, holding onto the area where the rope met the top of the anchor.

"You did it," Hinata said, smiling. He carefully found his footing on the anchor, too, and turned around in Kageyama's arms. Kageyama was now behind him with Hinata in front of him, gripping onto a part of the anchor that was a little bit lower than where Kageyama was holding it since he was shorter. The two took a few deep breaths, trying to control their panting.

"Alright," Kageyama said, "Now we've just got to--"

The pair of them heard shouting from up above them. They froze for a moment.

"What--" Kageyama started but was interrupted by a loud gasp from Hinata.

"Tobio," he cried, "Look!"

Kageyama turned his head and his eyes widened in fear. His ship was headed right for a giant wall of sharp rocks.

"Oh, shit..."

"Tobio!" Hinata gasped loudly, "You've got to get up there! You're the only one that can steer the ship!"

The Captain blinked a few times before he released all of his anxiety within his next breath. Determined, he lifted Hinata into him again, the smaller boy gasping and clutching onto Kageyama's neck again as the taller of the two began to climb slowly up the rope.

It was a huge struggle. Hinata was smaller than him, but still heavy. It was hard enough carrying himself up the ship, but he had a whole other weight added to him that made climbing the rope a bit more of a struggle. 

The rope was slimy and slippery and Kageyama struggled not to slip. He was grunting with every little inch they went up and Hinata tried his best to help some of the burden of carrying him upward. The shouting that came from above grew louder and it was a becoming easier to make out what those aboard were saying.

"Left! Go left!"

"No, turn right!"

"We're going to hit!"

Kageyama felt his eyebrows furrow as he drew them even more up. Within a few more inches, the pair were finally at the top. Kageyama and Hinata both threw an arm over the side of Kageyama's ship, pulling up. They tumbled over the side, landing side by side aboard the ship.

All of the shouting stopped immediately.

"... Captain?"

"Hinata? Is it... really you?"

The pair sat up, panting hard. They opened their eyes groggily, seeing the entire ship staring at them in shock. Hinata looked around until his eye's met Kenma's.

"Kenma--"

"Hinata," Kenma cried, "I... I'm so--"

"The ship is going to crash." Hinata said, "We don't want that to happen, right?"

Those that were dry above the ship watched them cautiously.

"Well?" Captain Kageyama said, standing up, "You heard him. Everyone, back to your positions!"

The pirates all looked at each other before scrambling to their positions. The Lost Boys all looked dazed. Asahi and Noya were the one's steering and they were about to move away but Kageyama yelled at them and told them to stay put.

"Shit," Kageyama whispered, "Shouyou, come on." He ran over to a strong landing high above the ship. It was up high, where any sailor could see miles ahead of them. Kageyama grabbed onto the netting and began to climb, Hinata following closely behind.

When they were inside the half-barrier landing, Hinata immediately clutched onto the pole in the center of it. Kageyama was looking ahead.

"Damn," Kageyama whispered, "I was going to see how close we were before I steered us to safety, but we're too close. I'll never make it to the wheel in time." 

Hinata began to cry a little in horror. Kageyama looked over the railing, shouting,

"Asahi! Left!" 

The first mate hesitated for a moment, turning the wheel slightly to the left.

"All the way!" Kageyama yelled, "Hurry!"

"But won't the ship tip--?"

"Do it!" Kageyama shouted, "Do it now! Hurry!"

Noya and Asahi quickly turned the wheel all the way to the left and the entire ship jerked harshly. The entire group aboard the ship slipped slightly left, unbalanced. 

Kageyama held onto the railing in front of him, wooden pole behind him. Hinata was clutching onto it behind him, burying his face in it.

"Oh... oh god," Kageyama said in horror. The front of the ship would not turn fast enough. "Brace yourselves!" He screamed loudly, "We're going to hit!"

No more than a second later, the entire ship jerked harshly. Their was a loud 'boom' and wood planks went flying. Hinata's ears began to ring. Kageyama covered his eyes, shocked. 

The ship began to rumble. Kageyama gasped loudly.

"Everyone!" he yelled down from up above, "Run! Go to the opposite side of the ship! Hurry!"

Everyone on board began scrambling to get away from where the ship was currently being burst open because of the sharp rocks. They began to huddle around the wheel of the ship, backing away. The ship continued to rumble harshly. They were all packed tight against one end of the ship, rocking it slightly. Kageyama turned around quickly, looking away from the flying wood planks to lock eyes with Hinata.

"Captain," Hinata breathed, "What do we do?"

Kageyama turned to him, pole separating them, and started, "Hinata--"

Suddenly, there was a giant sound. Kageyama screamed out in horror,

"Shouyou, get down!"

At that exact moment, there was a giant 'boom' and the entire ship rocked. The front of the ship, where several of his pirates had been standing earlier, was completely lit up in flames, no doubt from the large amounts of gunpowder underneath.

Hinata cried out a little, clutching onto the wooden pole for dear life. Kageyama didn't even dare turn around, already knew what was happening when wood blanks and barrels flew past him and Hinata. So he screamed out to the group beneath them,

"Everyone, jump off! Get off my ship and swim to shore! Hurry!" 

Nobody hesitated as everyone flew themselves off the ship, into the water. Kageyama turned his attention to Hinata.

"We've got to go," he said quickly, "Come on, I'll help you down--"

At that moment, another large sound vibrated the ship. Kageyama turned around and tried to look away hurriedly. But it was too late.

He stared as large flames licked all around his ship. It was at the front and was slowly crawling toward the two of them. It was orange, red, white... and warm. Kageyama couldn't keep his eyes off of it. It was amazing.

From behind him, Hinata was struggling to get off the landing. He looked at Kageyama.

"Tobio?" he called out. Kageyama didn't answer. He wanted to tell Hinata to run, but his eyes were too focused on the blazing fire ahead of him, the fire that warmed his cheeks and hands. The fire that meant destruction. The fire that meant death.

He reached out for it longingly.

"Tobio!" Hinata cried, "Tobio, we have to go! Come on!" He had begun to tear up.

Suddenly, something else echoed beneath them and the landing they were standing on began to quake under their feet. They both stumbled. As the ground beneath them wobbled, Hinata screamed. Directly beneath them, a new fire had begun to spark. It clawed at the same pole Hinata was holding onto. Suddenly, it began to double over, cracking in the middle, beginning to split in two. Each of them held on as they began to topple over, right towards the flames.

Hinata wrapped his entire body around the pole, squeezing his eyes shut. The pole continued to fall and Hinata tried not to cry for Tobio's sake. They stopped harshly and Hinata peeked an eye open and behind him. The pole had stopped at an angle. It had stopped right before the flames could devour the pair. Hinata was now lying against the pole, the only source of landing now. Behind him, he saw where the wooden pole had split and rejoiced when he saw they still had time to escape, for the fire had not yet reached the end of the ship. 

However, Hinata felt the world itself stop turning when he looked in front of him.

A few feet in front of him and holding onto the pole by one hand was Kageyama. His friend.

Hinata's eyes widened. "Tobio!" he cried. He looked beneath him and watched in horror as the flames began to lick upward, closer and closer to Kageyama's feet. The boy had not stopped staring at the flames beneath him and seemed to be in a trance. Hinata continuously called for him, reaching out his hand and begging him to take it but Kageyama did not respond.

His entire body seemed to be surrounded by flames that had not yet touched him. Hinata did not dare take his eyes off of the Captain in fear of him being engulfed in flames. He knew that he wouldn't die, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't he burned to ashes, forced to live in the wind forever. 

Hinata didn't know what to do. He could feel the heat of the fire burning beneath them, growing closer. Hinata felt tears making a trail down his cheeks and he stretched further for Tobio's fingers.

"Tobio!" He cried, "Please, god, answer me!" 

When Kageyama still did not respond, fingers turning white from holding on, Hinata did the only thing he knew to do. He began to cry violently, his entire body racking out loud sobs.

Suddenly, Kageyama's eyes snapped to his. His face was full of concern. Hinata continued to cry, knowing Kageyama couldn't handle it.

"Hinata..." Kageyama called out softly, "Shouyou."

"Tobio," Hinata sobbed out again, "Come on, we've got to go!"

"Shouyou," Kageyama called out again, "Shouyou..."

"Please, Tobio," Hinata cried, "Don't let go!"

Kageyama blinked slowly, coughing out from the smoke of the flames. "Shouyou," Kageyama said again, "Shouyou... I..." he gulped loudly.

"I... I change my mind about fire," Kageyama said, eyes swimming with tears, "I'm afraid of it."

"Tobio!"

"I'm... a coward," Kageyama finished, "I... Captain Kageyama, who has no fear. The Captain who isn't afraid of crocodiles. The Captain who isn't afraid of being alone." He swallowed hard, "The Captain that isn't afraid of anything... is afraid right now."

"Tobio, take my hand!" Hinata sobbed, "Please, take my hand." Kageyama looked down at the flames again and Hinata cried, "Tobio, it's okay to be afraid! I'm afraid, too! Please, take my hand! You're not a coward! You were never a coward!"

Kageyama looked up at him and his stomach did a flip as he saw Hinata's face. He had never been able to handle other people crying and Hinata was especially no exception. He watched as hot tears trailed down his face, saw flames dancing in his eyes. They looked beautiful in his eyes. 

Something changed in him then, and suddenly Kageyama wasn't just afraid of the flames. He wasn't afraid of dying, either. For at that moment, all he could think of was the thought of Hinata burning alive, and that was his new greatest fear.

Suddenly, Kageyama swallowed hard and finally reached up with his free hand, reached out for the small, orange-haired boy. Hinata reached a little more forward and finally their palms met. Hinata grabbed him hard, pulling. Kageyama used his other hand to try and edge his way toward the boy. Hinata let go of the pole, hugging it with his legs and using his free hand to grab Kageyama's forearm, pulling hard. Finally, the boy was beside him, lifting his leg and slipping it over the pole in front of Hinata. At last, they were facing each other. Immediately, Kageyama stood up, wobbling a bit.

He threw his hand out, helping Hinata stand. As soon as he was standing, Hinata turned around and slowly began to walk off the pole, nearly sliding off from the awkward angle. They had to move quickly.

When they reached the end of the pole, where it was still yearning to be fully cracked in two, Hinata jumped off first and Kageyama followed. Hesitating for only a moment, Hinata stared at Kageyama. The raven-haired boy wasted no time, taking Hinata's hand and sprinting forward, dragging him along. When they got to the edge, Kageyama stepped up on the railing, grabbed Hinata by the waist and hugged him to his chest, and fell backward off the burning ship.

The two plummeted into the water and Kageyama tightened his grip on the boy, holding the back of his head. Hinata hugged his arms around him. Kageyama began to kick upward when they settled, lifting a hand away from Hinata to emerge from the surface first. 

When they reached the top of the choppy water, they both sucked in a ton of air, coughing loudly from the smoke that had intoxicated their lungs. Kageyama immediately began to swim away from the ship, using one hand to drag Hinata to make sure he didn't lag behind. He was attempting to swim impossibly fast, not knowing how much longer it would be before the ship exploded completely. Hinata gasped behind him, constantly being thrown against the water as he swam.

The salt water stained their eyes and they could hardly make out the rest of the group, who had already made it to shore and were calling out to them. A few of them hopped back into the water toward them to help them crawl out of the water, exhausted. Kageyama flopped over on his back when they were on dry land, panting, and Hinata was on his back beside him, panting harder.

"Hinata!" a voice cried, "Thank god!"

The group surrounded them, examining them as they took several deep breaths in. Kageyama turned his head to the side groggily, staring and feeling relief when he saw that Hinata was okay.

Hinata must've been thinking the same, because he looked over at Kageyama at the same moment and their eyes met. 

When their breathing steadied, Hinata was instantly swarmed by his Lost Boys. They were hugging him and holding him and spouting out apologies. Kenma held him the tightest.

Beside him, Kageyama was now standing and allowing each of his sailors to give him a rough pat on the back. He stared at each of them, then looked away.

Hinata laughed along with his Lost Boys, tears fresh on his face, relieved to be with his friends again. He squeezed his eyes shut and allowed himself to feel the bliss. Kageyama had turned around a few feet away from them and his eyes only saw Hinata. Hinata, who looked so happy in that moment... Hinata, who looked like he was relieved to finally be beside his best friends, and who looked happier than Kageyama had ever seen him. The small, orange-haired boy who looked truly happy to be with his friends and far away from...

Kageyama shook his head and looked away. At that moment, he was not glad at all to be back with his crew. He didn't want them there. He didn't want any of the Lost Boys there, either. He only wanted one other person beside him, cheering and laughing with him. He smiled to himself pitifully at his own selfishness and did not look at Hinata again.

Meanwhile, Hinata finally pulled away from the Lost Boys, who had begun to sing a happy tune. He sang along with them for a while, and watched as each of them in turn walked over to a certain pirate and tried to teach them the lyrics as they sang. Pretty soon, it was a giant party singing the same lovely tune, and Hinata laughed loudly.

However, as he looked around in turn at each of them, Hinata noticed immediately someone was missing. He stared at them again before turning around, watching as he saw the Captain a ways away from the group. He had his back to Hinata, coat swaying gorgeously in the wind, still a bit soggy from the seawater. Hinata watched as his hair dried in the wind and thought that Kageyama looked rather stunning in that moment. 

Hinata found himself drawing away from the group to approach the Captain, who he now realized had been staring at his flaming ship from the ocean's shore. He stopped about a foot away from him and stood there in silence for a moment or two. He wondered if Kageyama even noticed his presence.

Clearing his throat a bit, Hinata said, "It was a beautiful ship."

Kageyama did not stir. For a minute, Hinata pondered if Kageyama had heard him. However, Kageyama told him something suddenly and broke the silence.

"I don't care about the ship."

Hinata stepped a bit closer, tentatively reaching up to grab onto a baggy part of Kageyama's coat. He tugged it a little, holding onto the material right behind his left bicep. Kageyama finally closed his eyes and sighed, reopening his eyes as he turned toward Hinata.

In the background, they heard the group's continued singing. However, in that moment, all they could really hear was each other's breathing and saw how the other's hair and clothes moved in the wind.

"Tobio..." Hinata said quietly, "I'm... I'm glad you're okay." The feeling in his chest that had been there since the beginning was still holding strong in his stomach. However, it felt a little different than before.

Kageyama didn't answer. Instead, the pair were interrupted suddenly by the group rushing over to them.

"Hinata," Kenma said and he held out his palm, "I'm... sorry I took this. It belongs to you." 

Hinata smiled at him, reaching out his hand to take his pendant back. He closed his fingers around it, staring at the very familiar looking pendant. However, the Star was sitting in the once empty space. Hinata smiled at it before placing it back around his neck safely. Kenma smiled again.

"Also... I think you'll... be wanting this back in your own pocket, too."

Confused for only a moment, Hinata suddenly gasped in surprise. He immediately reached out his hands and Kenma let go of what was is his.

The little pixie landed in Hinata's palms and Hinata let out a happy laugh.

"Suga... oh, Suga!" Hinata cried, "I'm so glad to see you! I'm so, so glad to see you! I'm so sorry I yelled at you. I'll never do it again. You're my best friend. You mean the world to me." Hinata smiled at him sympathetically, "Can you please forgive me? I'll protect you forever."

The small pixie grinned up at him and rested his hands over his own heart. Hinata giggled cutely, lifting Sugawara up to his face so that Suga could hug against his cheek. When they parted, Hinata laughed again and let Suga go to buzz around him sweetly. Hinata smiled up at him and watched him fly.

"I missed him," Hinata said honestly to Kenma. He turned to look at all of them. "I missed all of you."

"I'm sorry, Hinata," Kenma apologized, "I can't believe I left you there."

"It's alright, Kenma. You were only thinking of our friends."

Kenma smiled and Noya stepped forward again. 

"Hinata... Thanks for... protecting us," he said, "I'm sorry."

"No more apologies," Hinata said cheerfully, "It's okay, really. I understand." Hinata took a deep breath, "Now, I think it's high time we all went home, right?" He picked up the pendant around his neck, saying, "There's got to be some way to make this thing work..."

"We've tried almost everything," Kenma explained, "But... but I think the reason it didn't work is because you weren't wearing it. We think that maybe... by saying the word on the pendant, it'll unlock the Star's power and take us all home."

Hinata looked at the word tentatively. "It's worth a shot. It has to work."

The entirety of them all looked at him hopefully. He stepped back a little, clutching his pendant. His eyes met Kageyama's, who was looking at him with hope. Hinata smiled a small smile at him, not wanting to let Tobio down. Hinata took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and whispered, "Believe."

Feeling nothing, Hinata slowly opened his eyes. Nothing had changed.

"Believe," Hinata said again, a little louder, "Believe. Believe!"

One by one, each of their faces fell. Hinata began to panic a little. Nothing at all happened each time he said it.

"No..." Hinata said, "No, please work. Believe!" He cheered again, "Believe, believe! Believe, dammit!" he cried out.

The group all looked away from him sadly. Their eyes began to swim with tears and all of them began to mutter terrible things, disappointed.

"We're never going home," Yamaguchi cried, "We're stuck here forever!"

"That's it..." Daichi said, "We're done for."

"No!" Hinata cried, "No, I-I'll make it work! Believe, believe!" His eyes began to swim with tears. He raised the pendant to his forehead, closing his eyes. "Believe..." he cried out weakly and let out a small sob.

Suddenly, a hand pulled his hand away from his face. He opened his eyes a little, a tear falling down his cheek. Kageyama was looking into his eyes, eyes full of concern. Hinata's lip began to wobble.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Tobio," he whispered, "I'm so sorry!" Kageyama pulled him in, hugging him close. It hardly surprised Hinata, who was too upset to notice. Kageyama looked down at him, patting his head and running his fingers through his hair. His heart beat failed him. 

He smiled a little, knowing Hinata had put that heart there inside of him. Kageyama felt Hinata cry into his chest, rubbed at the boy's back and focused on his own heart beating. It was beating incredibly fast now that Hinata was there in his arms. He thought about what Hinata had said the night before about the universe. He still didn't know why the universe had put them there. Kageyama thought about what Hinata had said about their memories, too. How he could remember all of his memories, but not his own. It made Kageyama sad to think that the boy had no memories of himself.

No memories... of himself.

Kageyama's mind suddenly began to swim. He thought of everything Hinata had told about memories, about loneliness, and about the universe. He thought about how he couldn't feel hatred toward Hinata, how none of them could feel hatred toward each other. He thought about the word 'believe.'

And suddenly, everything clicked.

Kageyama loosened his grip on Hinata, pushing him away a little. Hinata looked up at him, surprised. Kageyama stared down at him, eyes wide and gaping.

"Shouyou..." Kageyama breathed, "Do you... do you remember what you told me about loneliness?"

Confused, Hinata answered, "You mean... you mean what I said about you being lonelier than I am?"

"No," Kageyama answered, "I mean what you said about me. You said that I was too afraid of trusting people and that's why I was lonely."

"Yeah... I remember."

"And you said that the universe didn't want me to die. You said the universe put me here because there was something I had to do first before I could die."

"... Yeah?"

"Well I know what the universe meant," Kageyama breathed, "The universe wanted me to meet you."

"What?"

"It knew," Kageyama explained, "It knew that I would change with you. It knew that around you, I couldn't feel hatred. It knew that I... I'd feel different when I met you and when the Star was found."

"Tobio--"

"You said you have no memories, right?" Kageyama explained hurriedly. He was gripping onto Hinata's fingers. "You have no memories of your life before?"

"That's right," Hinata nodded, "I can't remember anything--"

"I know why," Kageyama said, licking his lips, "I know why you can't remember anything. I know the reason why you can't recall any memories, Shouyou." Kageyama smiled at him, "It's because you don't have any memories. I mean, you literally don't have anything in you before you woke up here."

"...What?"

"You didn't exist before you came to Neverland. Don't you see? You have never been to earth. You're not from earth."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you weren't born on earth," Kageyama explained, "I don't know where you came from. Maybe it was another universe... or maybe... it was the stars."

"What?"

"The reason that pendant isn't working is because that gem isn't the Star, Shouyou." Kageyama said, "You're the Star."

Hinata's eyes widened in shock. "... What?"

"It all fits," Kageyama said, shaking him, "The reason we all suddenly couldn't feel hatred toward each other is because you weren't wearing the pendant. Kenma took it. So Neverland wasn't balanced out and we could only feel one feeling. The opposite of hatred. It's the reason you don't have any memories. It's because you appeared here to save all of us. You didn't have any life before you came here. You were just... there. And that's why you have everyone elses memories, Shouyou. It's because you're the Star that links us all together.

"It's the reason the pendant didn't work. Yes, the gem is necessary to get us out of here, but that's not what's going to save us. You're going to save us.

"The reason no one could activate it is because there truly is one one person who can activate it. That's you, Shouyou. You can activate the gem in the pendant, and only you. You're the only one who can use this... this resurrection gem."

"I..." Hinata said, eyes wide. Everyone had stopped to look at them. "I... I don't know how to activate it."

"It's okay," Kageyama said with a wide smile, "Because I do. And it's with this word, here." He picked up the pendant and allowed his thumb to circle the word.

"But... but I've tried saying it already, Tobio!" Hinata desperately said, "It doesn't work!"

"That's because it's not you that has to say it," Kageyama explained, "You're the one that links us, the Lost Boys, my pirates, and me together, which also means we are the ones that have a link to you. Which means all we have to do is confide and trust in you. We have to believe in you, Shouyou."

Hinata gaped at him watching as the gem in his pendant suddenly flashed bright. Kageyama backed away a little, letting him go.

"Shouyou... set us free," Kageyama told him, "We believe in you. Let us go home."

Kageyama turned around to look at each of them. "We have to believe in him. We all have to believe or none of us are getting out of here."

They all looked at him, eyes wide. Some of them looked at Kageyama in disbelief, but their expressions changed quickly when Kenma suddenly stepped forward.

"I believe in you, Hinata... my leader," he said, "I believe."

The gem on Hinata's pendant flashed a bright white and bounced a little on his chest. However, it died quickly and fell back against his chest. All of them gasped, staring at Hinata.

"Me... me too!" Kuroo, one of Kageyama's pirates said, "I believe in you, little Lost Boy!"

"I believe in you, Hinata!" Yamaguchi cried, "Set us free! I believe!"

The gem began to glow brightly and shake. Suddenly, everyone joined in, shouting at him.

"I believe!"

"I believe in you, Hinata!"

"You can do it!"

"We believe in you!"

The pendant around his neck suddenly glowed so bright that it nearly blinded all of them. It raised off of Hinata's chest, lifting up into thin air in front of him. The world around them was nothing but white, and Hinata breathed out heavily when his eyes suddenly changed, and they were no longer brown. Rather, they shone the same brilliant bright white as the pendant around his neck. He felt the ground leave his feet and he was blindly being raised up off of the ground a foot or two. Hinata knew it had nothing to do with pixie dust.

As the pendant shook and Hinata quaked in the air. They continued to shout at him, never giving up hope. However, for some reason, Hinata could not leave Neverland. They were so close, but he couldn't set them free.

At that same moment, Hinata felt a hand grasp him. He looked down and saw Kageyama there, smiling up at him.

"I believe in you, Shouyou," he said, "More than anyone else, I believe in you." When Hinata looked at him sadly, Kageyama continued, "It's like I said, right? I want a friend that cares for me like I care... for you. I want a friend that will cry and comfort me like I'll comfort you, Shouyou. I want someone who'll love me like I love them."

Hinata could not speak, light blinding him as he watched Kageyama.

"More than anyone else, I believe in you," Kageyama repeated, "I, Captain Kageyama, believe in you. Me, Captain Kageyama, who once had no fear. The Captain that doesn't fear being alone... now fears being alone. I, the Captain, am now afraid of not having any friends. Captain Kageyama, who once didn't fear death... is now afraid of death... and is afraid of losing a stupid little orange-haired kid."

Kageyama looked up at him, teary-eyed, "You won't be left behind, Shouyou. I won't leave you behind."

When Hinata let out a dry sob, eyes still a bright white, Kageyama finally finished,

"I, Captain Kageyama, the man who has no heart, the Captain who is not capable of love... loves you, Shouyou."

Suddenly, the white in Hinata's pendant burst out and blinded them all. Kageyama stumbled away from Hinata, shielding his eyes. The little orange-haired boy, the leader of the Lost boys, turned completely white and the world around them vanished. They all screamed in turn, bodies morphing and eyes shielded by nothing but white. 

The ground beneath them vanished and their bodies all stretched in a horrifying way. They were unable to see, but they could feel themselves changing. The world was moving rapidly, blindly, and the wind emerging from Hinata whipped them all. 

However, they all finally landed, white slowly fading away. They didn't need to open their eyes and see the view completely to know that Hinata had done it. The Star had set them free.

They were all in a completely new area. They were next to a dock beside a beach of water and behind them was a village. There was cobblestone beneath their feet. Hinata groaned a bit, feeling for the pendant. But it was no longer around his neck. It had burst and vanished along with Neverland.

When he raised his hand, Hinata gasped. It wasn't as small as he remembered it. He looked around him, noticing that he had grown taller, too. He felt at his face and it felt familiar, yet strange. He looked around him at his friends.

Everyone else had grown old along with Hinata. His friends, Kenma, Yamaguchi, Noya, and all of his Lost Boys were no longer children. Instead, their bodies had caught up with their minds and they were of their actual ages. They were adults. They were all looking at each other blindly, almost as though they didn't recognize each other. 

But then, they were cheering, crying out. They all began to cry, each of the pirates grasped each other and the Lost Boys all held close. Yamaguchi cried on Noya's shoulder before finding Tsukkishima, a very tall man, and flung himself at him. Noya was hugging close to Asahi and Kenma was sobbing into Kuroo's chest. Daichi was there, too, with someone that looked very familiar to Hinata. Only, Suga wasn't a little pixie anymore. He was a fully grown man, gawking at himself, finding it hard to believe that he was a human and not a pixie.

Slowly, very slowly, Hinata spun around. Their eyes met at the same exact time.

Kageyama wasn't a boy anymore. He was much older and much taller. His hair was still black as the night, his eyes a stormy blue that were much more vibrant than before. He was completely toned, muscles big and abs hard. His jawline was sharp and his face was extremely mature.

On the other hand, Kageyama looked at what was once his mortal enemy. Hinata was still a lot shorter than he was, but his hair was shorter and more trimmed. He looked older, but, somehow, he still appeared younger than any of the rest. 

The brown-eyed boy stepped a bit closer. "Tobio?" he whispered. Kageyama felt his throat close up.

"Shouyou," he said, and Hinata let out a little sob and ran for Kageyama, throwing himself into the taller man. Kageyama wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist, holding him close. Hinata had his face buried in his chest, arms wrapped around Kageyama's neck. The two held each other tightly and close.

However, Hinata drew back a little, eyes shining in the dark night. Kageyama looked down at him, lips parting. Their eyes looked desperate, and they both knew that neither of them would have to ask permission. Hinata leaned up into him and Kageyama leaned down. Their lips met.

It was a very slow and soft kiss. Their eyes fluttered closed and Hinata lowered his arms to simply rest his hand against Tobio's chest, the other grabbing his neck. Kageyama hugged his waist with one hand and slid the other one up his back until it cupped against Hinata's cheek, thumbing over it softly. They gently tilted their heads in unison, deepening the slow kiss. Their lips caught each other's repeatedly and slowly, capturing the other's and shaping their kiss.

When they pulled away, it was very slowly. Their eyes locked instantly and they still held each other close. Kageyama continued to caress his face for a moment before the hand snaked down to grip at the hand that was on his chest.

"Did you mean it?" Hinata whispered.

"All of it," Kageyama said back, "I meant every word."

As the others around them cheered and continued to celebrate and discuss when they would find their families, Kageyama and Hinata only saw each other.

"I won't try to kill myself again," Kageyama said to him, "I wouldn't dare leave you alone. Not even for a second."

Hinata smiled at him, "Don't ever leave me. I don't want to live on earth without you."

Kageyama chuckled a bit, resting his forehead against Hinata's.

"Shouyou..." Kageyama breathed.

"Tobio," Hinata said, "Did... did you really mean the part... when you said you loved me?"

Kageyama smiled at him, nodding. "Shouyou," he said, "I... I love you."

The smaller man grinned widely up at him, leaning up to peck another single kiss on the taller one's lips. "I love you, too, Tobio."

They held each other close then, ignoring the world around them. The Lost Boys and the pirates left them be.

As their hearts thumped loudly against the other, Kageyama couldn't help but feel truly happy for the first time in his life. He had another chance to live again, another chance to be happy with someone who he loved. In his heart, he knew he didn't deserve it. But he was still going to hold onto it with everything he had.

Hinata could feel the rapid beating of Kageyama's heart. He was glad that heart was beating so loudly for him. And suddenly, he didn't care that he didn't have any memories. He was ready to make new ones with the one he loved.

Without warning, Kageyama chuckled a little.

"What is it, Tobio?" Hinata asked with a small smile.

"I think I know what that feeling is, Shouyou. The one we felt this entire time but couldn't identify," said Kageyama, grinning back as he thumbed over Hinata's fingers. Hinata laughed along with him.

Neither of them had to say it out loud. They both already knew what the feeling was.

It was love.


End file.
